Moonlight symphony
by laughingdork101
Summary: After the war that changed everything ended, Harry decides to leave England to get some time away. He then discovers things he never knew he could. Twilight/Harry potter. Slash
1. The lion, the witch, and the wizard

**Authors say**: Well i started a new story as you can see, don't worry "looks can be deciecving" is not dead or anything, its just that when i would read others stories this idea popped into my head. Sense i was in writers block with "looks can be decieving" I wrote this just thinking i was letting my thoughts out. Then in the last few days every night i would type 3 or 4 pages a night! *Mind you i am on springbreak making it easier*I now have over 25 pages already of this story!  


* * *

The little morning sunrays went through Harry's window hitting him in the face. He opened his eyes shocked that the sun had even come out. He blinked his emerald green eyes and saw the sunrays leave as the clouds engulfed it once more. It was another cloudy day here in Forks, Washington. It always seemed cloudy or rainy on the first day Harry had gotten here it was raining. Which he didn't mind at all it was soothing and that's what he needed. He was glad that the war was over and peace at last in the wizard world. He wanted to get away and have some time to relax, he didn't know if he was going back to England. So once Remus and Sirius told him that they were going to a little town called Forks, Harry was happy to go with them. There wasn't a wizard town until you went into the bigger cities, Harry was glad. No wizard and witches going up to him and bothering him. He had enough time dealing with people and their stares at his scar. No Harry isn't an anti-social person he just wanted to start a new chapter in his long life story.

He got up and knew he had to get ready for school; it was his first day in a muggle high school. He was nervous slightly but told himself that, it was stupid sense he had gone up against a dragon before. He rubbed his face and headed for the bathroom to clean his face. He walked down the stairs to see Remus and Sirius drinking coffee and talking. They smiled once they saw him enter the kitchen. Remus and Sirius had gone a tad bit crazy when buying their house. They got a big two-story house with more room then people in the actually house. They had gotten it far from the rest of the houses for privacy and it had a huge lawn. It was near the forest, which Harry liked, he knew he could go hiking once it stopped raining. The kitchen was fancy with its marble counters and iron steel appliances. Harry thought it was one of those you see in a magazine. He sat at the dark wood table and smiled when his food appeared. He was hungry and ate his toast thinking.

"You ready for your first day at school?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah I am," He smiled. Remus beamed at him.

"I am sure you will have a good time Harry," Remus assured him drinking his coffee.

"Yeah and if anyone gives you trouble just tell me," Sirius stated a wicked grin coming to his face at thinking of what he could hex them with.

"Now, now Sirius we mustn't make a scene, we did just get here. It would be sad to have to move so quickly." Remus said looking at his lover. Sirius pouted.

"You ruin all the fun," He glared at his lover. Harry chuckled Sirius acted like a little kid at times.

Harry bid his parents goodbye and headed for his new car. Sirius had gone crazy with buying each a brand new car. Harry opened the door and started the engine. He backed out of the driveway and headed to school. He pasted nothing but trees for a bit before reaching what must be the town. It was indeed little; Harry drove on until he reached the school. He parked into the driveway and got out walking toward the main building with the office. He noticed that most people didn't have fancy brand new cars like him. He did see a nice Volvo and what looked like an Aston Martin Vanquish. He knew it was expensive but that was about it, had seen it in a magazine really. He passed the cars and went into the office where a lady was filling out papers.

"What can I do for you?" she asked looking at him.

"I am new," Harry stated looking at her.

"Your name?" She asked looking at him.

"Harry Potter," He told her. She looked through a bunch of files.

"Here you go this is your schedule and a map of the school." She smiled handing them to him.

"Thank you," Harry said turning to leave.

"Hope you have a good day," The lady called to him.

"You too," Harry said and he was out the door. He looked at his schedule he had math first. He frowned he wasn't much of a math person. He walked to the class and sat down in the seat looking around. A bunch of kids filled in and soon class started.

The day seemed to be a breeze it was probably because it was his first day and most of the teachers were easy on him. Except the math teacher though gave him homework. Harry mumbled to himself and headed for the lunch, he was glad he was actually hungry at the moment.

Harry walked through the double doors to find the cafeteria filled with students walking around or talking at a table. Harry didn't know where to sit; he looked around for an empty table to sit at. He saw an open table in the middle and decided to sit there. He sat on the cold seat and pulled out his lunch. He loved the fact that Remus packed it for him as if he was a little kid. It was nice though, being that the Dursley's never did that with him at all.

He was surprised that Remus packed so much probably getting overly happy at the idea. Harry smirked when he reached in and grabbed a note thinking it might be a napkin.

_Hey kiddo!_

_Hope you're having a good first day! _

Harry smiled at the note and put it next to him as he found the napkin he was looking for. He barely noticed as two people sat next to him. He looked to the person in front of him. To find beautiful green eyes staring at him. They blinked in a graceful way and Harry seemed captivated by the eyes. He hadn't at all seen green eyes like theirs all day. Everyone said his eyes were captivating but of course he couldn't tell. He now knew what they meant.

"Hi, I am Rebecca," The soft comforting voice said with a small smile. Harry smiled back.

"Hello, I am Harry," Harry said she seemed nice enough. He hadn't really talked all day; it felt so weird being in a regular school. Rebecca was comforting.

"I am Xavier," the male said next to her and Harry looked at him. He had a charming smile on his face and beautiful hazel eyes. He was more on the pale side while Rebecca seemed to have a nice tone to her. His hair was messy black with some spikes. Rebecca had light brown wavy hair that went past her shoulders.

"Harry," Harry told him smiling politely. There was something about the two of them that Harry couldn't tell. Xavier glanced at Rebecca and she smiled. He saw Xavier look at his scar on Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes knowing that his hair must have moved in the wind causing it to be shown. He knew they were going to ask about it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Harry, heard so much about you," Rebecca said softly smiling. Xavier beamed at him.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked curious. A little town like this you were bound to have gossip about the new folk. Xavier leaned over closer and Harry blinked.

"You saved our world from the dark lord," Xavier whispered. Harry's eyes widened, they were magical like him! Rebecca smiled and Xavier grinned.

"I didn't know that wizards were around here!" Harry said trying to keep his voice down. Which was hard when you just found out you weren't alone.

"A few but we are the only ones at this school more in the city," Rebecca smiled.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked looking at them both. They shook their heads in a graceful manner.

"No we went to the one here in the US, but we did fight in the war," Xavier said. It was then that Harry noticed that Xavier had some muscle in him. He wasn't extremely buff but he had some muscle in him. Rebecca was more tone, particular in the arms.

"You guys did?" He asked it seemed so weird they were perfectly fine. Most people he meets that had been in the war are usually shaken. Xavier seemed fine as if he was born to fight. Rebecca seemed wise for her age like she had seen many things others haven't. Harry turned to his back to get his water bottle from his bag when he stopped. It was then he saw _them_. They sat alone just the five of them. If Harry could describe them in one word it would be: **beautiful**. There were two girls and three boys. The first girl was short and petite her pixie like face and spike hair was hard to miss. The last girl was beautiful like a goddess she had long blonde hair that was wavy also. She had the perfect body he knew that every girl wanted she seemed bored though.

The first guy was extremely muscular in the arms and probably all around. He had curly short brown hair with a sweet smile on his lips. The next one to him was lean and tall with some muscle. He had crazy honey colored hair; he seemed tense and grabbed the pixie girl's hand. The last boy…was breath taking; he had very messy bronze hair. He was tall and lean also but that face, was he elvish or angelic Harry couldn't tell. Maybe both? He thought. They all were pale though with the same eye color.

"Who are they?" He asked finding his voice.

"Oh those are the Cullen's," Rebecca responded. Harry turned back to face them barely remembering to get his bottle.

"From what I heard they are adopted to the town's doctor and his wife." Rebecca said pouring dressing on to her salad.

"They're all …beautiful," Harry said with a little blush. Xavier let out a laugh.

"The great Potter blushes," He said still chuckling as Rebecca smirked eating her salad so lady like.

"They are together though," Rebecca added paying more attention to her salad then them.

"The short one is Alice, the other goddess is Rosalie. The big buff guy is Emmett and the honey colored hair one is Jasper. The last one is Edward." Xavier explained.

"Alice is with Jasper, Rosalie is with Emmett," Xavier explained once again.

"And Edward?" Harry asked and couldn't help the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"I don't know about him, maybe he doesn't date," Rebecca shrugged.

"He is looking at you," Rebecca breathed and Harry felt his heart beat faster. Did he dare turn? He turned a little and meets topaz eyes staring at him. Emerald green met topaz for what seemed like forever. Harry blinked and he knew he shouldn't stare but it was hard not too, he was beautiful. It felt like his magic was pulling him to him. The angelic boy smirked and Harry blushed. Edward turned away to talk to his brother.

"_Be careful he reads minds,"_ a thought came into his head that sounded like…Rebecca? Harry turned to her amazed. She smiled.

"_Yes I am putting a thought into your head," She told him._

"Amazing," Harry breathed.

"It's a gift," Rebecca smiled. Harry then remember that his mind was open he closed his eyes and his mind was blocked in a second. He opened his emerald eyes and looked at them.

"Can you do that with everyone?" Harry asked curious now he knew anyone that could do that.

"Basically unless you know how to block your mind," Rebecca said.

"That's why I block my mind 99% of the time," Xavier smirked. Rebecca glared at him.

"Can you do it too?" Harry asked looking to Xavier. He shook his head in that graceful manner again. Harry realized that Rebecca and Xavier could probably fit in the Cullen group with their beauty; only thing would be that Rebecca isn't really pale.

Xavier grinned teeth and all and his hazel eyes flashed golden for a moment.

"I am an animagus," He smiled and Harry smiled also.

"Of what?" He asked.

"A lion," Xavier answered with a smirk to his face. Harry felt so little compared to them, he didn't really have another gift other then being a wizard in yet he had killed the darkest lord of their time.

"He is curious about you…Edward," Rebecca added looking past Harry's shoulder. Her green eyes seem to shine more as she looked at the Cullen group. Harry stopped grape in his mouth, he chewed then turned back, once again green met topaz in a moment. The angelic beauty tilted his head in a curious manner. Harry just blinked and looked to the other Cullen's. Jasper was talking to Edward but too fast that Harry couldn't read his lips, not that he even could if he were talking slower. Alice talked to Emmett while Rosalie seemed bored filing her nails.

The ringing of the bell stopped the stare contest between the two. Harry got up and grabbed his book.

"Where are you off to next?" Xavier asked getting up he was taller then him by a few inches. Rebecca was about a few inches shorter then Harry.

"Um English, what about you guys?" Harry asked looking at them both.

"I have math," Rebecca said with a bored tone she rolled her eyes in a way that made him think of Draco for a moment.

"I have English too! Sweet!" Xavier said smiling brightly.

"Well you guys have fun but not to much fun," Rebecca said swing her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"We are going over something important today," She said and she was off glaring at the boys that checked her out as she was out the door.

"What could be sooo important in English today anyway?" Xavier asked. Harry shrugged.

Harry looked back to where the Cullen's sat to find them gone, Harry frowned slightly at this.

"Come on man before we are late," Xavier told him. Harry smiled softly and walked on with him.

* * *

_Author's pov: _Yes I am doing a "high school" story, don't you just love those! I did make some stuff different because i read many "high school" stories with harry potter/twilight. I noticed that some people would put the same thing, but me being a creative/over-achiever I decided to change some stuff !

Well hope you liked it!!!!! Let me know! :D R&R


	2. why so angry?

Author's say:I must say i was happy with all the alerts/favorite story/reviews/and a few favorite author! :D

Well its not as long as the next one sorry loves , but it all good old high school lol.

* * *

"So when did Romeo and Juliet get to be so important?" Xavier asked sitting down next to Harry in English.

"Rebecca is a girl, they find this stuff so romantic," Harry said as the other students can in putting up their coats.

"They both die! How is that romantic, a tragic if you think about it." Xavier exclaimed and Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. Causing some people to look at him weirdly.

"Hi," a girl said in a flirty tone she sat in front of Harry.

"Hey," Harry said looking at her oddly.

"I haven't seen you around here before are you new?" She asked flashing her eyes at him. Xavier chuckled to himself, probably thinking of a smart remark.

"Yeah I am new," Harry said.

"Ooh I like your accent," she winked at him. Harry rolled his eyes. Xavier rolled them too and she looked at Xavier up and down.

"Oh please girl! Don't even try!" Xavier said trying to keep a straight face. The teacher came in and the girl left.

"Who was that?" Harry asked once she was out of hearing.

"Jessica, she always tries to hit on the new guys, cause all the guys here don't like her." Xavier explained.

Harry looked back to her talking to a brown-eyed pale girl with wavy brown hair. They were whispering or more like gossiping and giggling.

"I wonder why," Harry said turning back around. The teacher lectured about Romeo and Juliet for a very long time. Harry had to hit Xavier twice so he wouldn't fall asleep. All the girls seemed to love it thinking of who was their Romeo. He could feel Jessica looking at him and he rolled his eyes knowing she was. The bell rang releasing them from the class.

Xavier stretched his back popping it and popped his neck too.

"Well that was a nice way to catch up on sleep." Xavier said sheepishly. Harry smirked at him and they walked to their next class.

"Lovable science class!" Xavier said opening the door for Harry. Harry walked in to see Rebecca sitting at a table. Xavier went to sit next to her while the teacher called Harry aside.

He told what he would need and gave him a book. All the rest of the class filled in and when Harry was done talking with the teacher. He didn't have a seat next to his new friends. He looked and to the window the only seat left was next to Edward Cullen.

Harry walked over slowly to him and sat next to him. Edward looked at him and looked back to the teacher. The teacher explained their work they were to do and passed out papers. Edward received the papers and stopped for a moment he turned to give Harry his paper. Harry turned to get his paper and saw the angelic boy glaring at him cruelly. Harry winced for a moment his eyes were black and he looked like he could kill if he wanted. Harry took his paper slowly and looked to work on it. Edward scooted his chair away and he had his hand in a fist.

"_Why is he so angry? I hope I didn't offend him…though I don't know how I could have." Harry thought his mind still protected by his shields. _Harry turned to Rebecca and Xavier. They were staring too at Edward. Rebecca was alert and Xavier was tapping his fingers on the desk getting mad. His eyes flashed gold and Rebecca patted his arm calming him down.

"Open your mind," She mouthed to him. Harry nodded wondering why she wanted him too he didn't want to with Edward looking so killer. The angel looked at him slowly once he let go of his shields. Harry looked at him slightly.

"_He still looks angelic even when he is angry," Harry thought. _Edward's face softened at that and Harry blushed remembering he could read minds. Harry closed his mind to him but left it open for Rebecca hoping she had some answer to his behavior.

"_Just stay calm, he isn't always like this," She told him softly._

"_Great just with me," Harry frowned. _Harry looked back at Edward and tried not to wince as the glare was back. Harry focused on the paper in front of him and started it. Everyone else was asking their partner for help if they needed but did he dare ask his partner. He felt comforted with a presence that started to wrap it self around him.

"_Xavier is putting a shield around you," Rebecca's soothing voice came in. _Harry breathed relieved.

"_Is their nothing they can't do?" He asked himself looking back at them nodding in thanks._

The class seemed to drag and time seemed to be going by so slow. Plus it didn't help to have the person sitting next to you giving you death looks.

The bell finally rang and Edward was the first one out not looking back once. Harry barely had stood up and he was gone.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked once his friends were by his side.

"I have no idea," Rebecca said softly looking to where Edward had gone. Xavier patted Harry's shoulder as they walked to their class of the day.

"Thank gosh for gym I can get rid of this anger," Xavier said as they entered the gym and headed to the locker room. Rebecca rolled her eyes and Harry stayed quiet. Rebecca turned to Harry.

"Are you okay?" She asked her eyes flashed worried.

"I am okay just wondering why he was so mad," Harry, explained. He really didn't want to get on Edward's bad side on his first day here.

"Just relax and lighten up," She said in a soothing voice while patting his cheek. Harry smiled softly.

"Believe me with Xavier you will," She chuckled and headed for the girls locker room.

The coach was nice enough to let Harry sit on the bleachers for just today. Tomorrow he was going to have to dress out like everyone else. Rebecca came out of the locker room with a black tee shirt and some shorts with nice running shoes. Her hair was still out and loose and she went up to Harry. Xavier came out looking pumped up to do whatever they had to do today in gym. He wore a dark red shirt with some black sweat pants and he too had nice running shoes. He walked over to them and smiled at them.

"You're not going to participate in gym today?" He asked Harry.

"Nah not today, tomorrow I have to though," Harry answered. The coach blew the whistle.

"Volleyball today!" He shouted and some kids groaned and some cheered. Xavier cheered and Rebecca had a small smirk on their lips.

"Be back Harry," She said running to her side of the volleyball net. Xavier was on her side too with a few other students. Some football type jocks were on the other side smirking at Rebecca thinking she couldn't play. The coach tossed them the ball and one tough guy spiked it hard. Rebecca grinned and jumped up her back bending gracefully. She spiked it back twice as hard hitting a jock in the face that was named Mike.

Xavier's laugh filled the gym and Harry couldn't help but smile. He high fives Rebecca and hits the ball that was hit towards him. He hit it just as hard as her maybe a little harder.

Rebecca moved with grace around the court while Xavier had move with a fast rough pace, probably the lion in him. Harry watched them with amusement; they seemed to have fun beating the crap out of the jocks. Harry rolled his eyes as Jessica tried to impress him spiking the ball at them. Xavier's team ended up winning with a high score and Harry cheered from the stands. They went to change and Harry waited for them.

"Well that was fun," Rebecca said coming out of the locker room first looking at Harry.

"It was fun to watch," Harry grinned looking at a few jocks with bruises.

"That's why we love gym so much…or at least I do," Xavier said coming out of the locker room joining them.

"I wanted to hit Jessica but that would be to rude," Xavier said and Rebecca smirked. The bell rang meaning the end of the day. Harry was happy to go home but he did want to stay with his new friends.

They walked on to the parking lot finding it to be wet it had rained during the day obviously. Harry looked to see his new car and stopped looking at his friends.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," He said running his hand through his hair.

"Bye Harry!" Rebecca said.

"Bye man!" Xavier said smiling and waving stupidly. They headed to their car, which looked really expensive. It seemed to be the Aston Martin Vanquish he had seen that morning. He headed to his car and got in closing the door. He fumbled in his bag for his keys he found them and started the engine. He looked up to see his evil grumpy angel by his car waiting for the rest of his family. He didn't seem so bleh as he had in science class, but still not at ease.

Harry frowned and started his car he drove off home not trying to look back at his pretty face.

* * *

_**Authors POV: **_Aw poor harry! *tear tear* I feel bad for him...which is totally weird because I am writing the story but when i revise and edit i felt bad...lol. YAY edward is here! ....but mad.....darn

R&R please, love

laughingdork101


	3. monster

Author's say: Yay chapter 3! Haha like i said i have over 25 pages of this story so chpaters are going to be popping out alot. Keep your eyes open!  


* * *

He came home to find Remus setting up the flat screen T.V by hand and Sirius looking grumpy at the fact that he wasn't using magic.

"I told you it was going to be difficult love," He sighed.

"Nonsense! Besides it gives me something to do, we are "muggles" here after all." Remus said happily and Sirius rolled his eyes. Harry closed the door smiling at his adoptive parents.

"Hey Harry," Sirius smiled turning to Harry.

"How was your first day kiddo?" Remus asked standing up.

"Um it was fine met some new people, they are cool." Harry said going over to the fridge opening it to get some water.

"Well that's good kiddo," Remus said adjusting the T.V.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked both of them looking at them. He slipped some of his cold crisp water.

"Well Remus and I went to the store and bought the T.V as you can see." Sirius said looking at the T.V.

"We have been trying to get it to work for a long time," He rolled his eyes.

"If we don't get it today we will use magic tomorrow," Remus smiled kissing his lover on the cheek to cheer him up. Sirius smiled and kissed him back.

"So who are these people you met?" Sirius asked after their kiss.

"Rebecca and Xavier they are both magical," Harry said drinking his water.

" Really around here? Good gosh!" Sirius exclaimed and Harry chuckled.

"Did they go to Hogwarts?" Remus asked with amusement in his eyes.

"No they went to the one in the US," Harry told them. "They did though fight in the war though," Harry added quietly. Remus frowned slightly and so did Sirius.

"They are happy though, they are not shaken or anything," Harry explained so his parents didn't looks so sad.

They brightened up and Sirius heard Remus' stomach growl loudly.

"Why don't I order what they call pizza?" He asked scratching his head wondering what it was.

"You should!" Remus said smiling. Harry laughed at their clueless expressions. Harry made the order to show them how to do it.

"They will be here in 15 minutes," Harry told them after he hung up.

"Good because I am hungry," Remus said rubbing his stomach. Sirius laughed his bark like laugh and went back to the T.V.

Harry went up stairs to start his homework he opened his room. It was cloudy but you could tell that it was going to rain later that night. Harry put his back on his bed and fell on to it. He did have a good first day, other then the fact that Edward was mean to him.

"_Still don't know why," Harry thought as his eyes begun to close.

* * *

  
_

The moment the Cullen family had gotten home, thanks to Edward's crazy driving, Edward run up to the his room and slammed the door. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"How is he?" Emmett asked looking up the stairs.

"He is scared, confused, and angry," Jasper said softly letting his brother's motion enter him. Alice grabbed his hand to give him support.

"He will be fine, he just needs to clear his mind," Alice told them. Esme decided not to call Carlisle, it did take some convincing though. She didn't like to see one of her kids sad, and it hurt that he was upset or angry.

Edward hit the wall not even with a lot of his strength and he still left a dent. He sighed and pushed his head against his wall. He turned to his glass wall and looked at his reflection.

"Don't become a monster," he whispered low to himself. He pulled at his hair and knew that if he could cry he probably would. He wanted to pull him close and bite him…hard. Not caring if people saw, he wanted that blood. It taunted him, it sang to him, calling him to take and ravish it.

He was close so close.

He froze thinking back to what happened during that class. He had only heard his mind a few minutes in the cafeteria then it closed, blocked out. It was curious to him as to why and how that had happened.

He realized though that the people he was sitting next too also he couldn't hear. What was so different about them that he couldn't hear them? Especially him, he wanted to hear his thoughts. He did for a moment in class today.

"_He still looks angelic even when he is angry,"_

He thought that he was angelic even why he was planning how to take him away and drink his life away. It made Edward sad, he felt horrible.

"_Some angel I am," He thought thinking about his thought._

"How am I going to last?" He asked looking up to the ceiling. He was on the floor now with both his knees up to his chest. He heard talking downstairs but ignored them. He heard someone coming up and knocks on his door. They come in and Edward looks to see his father walk in. Still in his doctor's coat and he smiles warmly at him.

"Hey dad," Edward said looking up at him then down.

"Hey son," He smiles and goes to sit next to him.

"The family seems kind of worried, what happened today?" He asked kindly. Edward sighed.

"There was this new kid Harry, I noticed him at lunch, at first I could read his mind. Then all of a sudden I couldn't just like that it was weird. I have a class with him, and…I wanted to drink his blood dad. I wanted to kill him and not even care if anyone saw. I wanted to be a monster for a moment." Edward said softly to his father.

"But you didn't," Carlisle stated more than asked.

"I didn't," Edward said.

"Well that's the important thing, I know it's hard at times but I am sure you can overcome it. I mean Jasper has to deal with it everyday at school, you are just as strong as him; I believe in you." Carlisle told him. Edward nodded.

"I heard him though for a second though in class its like he can open his mind anytime he wants." Edward explained.

"That's odd don't know many people that can do that," Carlisle said his beautiful face frowned slightly.

"It was weird dad, I mean I didn't hurt him because I thought of you and mom and everyone else. How you guys would be disappointed in me and how are family would be at risk. But also for a moment, he had a…shield of some sort around him.

It probably wouldn't have let me attack him even if I wanted too." Edward explained turning to his dad. Carlisle looked just as confused as him.

"I have never heard or seen such a thing, and I have seen many things in my time." Carlisle said pondering. "Interesting," he breathed.

"Thanks for listening dad," Edward said to his father.

"Anytime son, that's what dad's are for," Carlisle smiled warmly at his son.

"Now lets go downstairs before your mother has a fit," Carlisle patted his knee and stood up quickly. Edward smiled and stood up also. He followed his dad out of the room and looked at the glass window before he closed his door.

"_I won't be a monster," He told himself._

_

* * *

**Author's POV: **_Yay I was happy to do Edward's point of view because in my other twilight/harry potter story its like all in Harry's pov and i think its good to see both points in the story. Like when I would read twilight I always wanted to know what little Eddie was thinking :P lol.


	4. Its not to late to apologize

author's say:EEEEEEE! I was so flattered when I was put into the community :) It brightened my day up like 99% and for a sick person thats a good thing :) I opened but my email and had 73 emails about review/alerts/favys it just made me smile. on to part 4!!!!  


* * *

Harry was out the door on time to go to school. He waved goodbye to his parents and climbed into his new car and started the engine. He started driving off to school listening to Train's "cab"; it was soothing to him. He parked his car and got out smelling the fresh rode was wet once again and people were driving as if it wasn't, they were used to it though. Harry looked once he heard an engine purr loudly. A car parked next to him and the engine stopped. Rebecca got out of the car with a sour look on her face.

"You are not driving again!" She yelled at Xavier who came out of the car looking pleased.

"Hey we got to school on time!" He exclaimed still grinning.

"You almost hit someone!" she shouted at him.

"It's not my fault they just walk across the street," Xavier shouted at her. Harry couldn't help but laugh at them. Rebecca huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can drive back," Xavier, said handing over the keys. She took them and put them in her bag. Harry looked across the parking lot to see Edward standing next to his car looking at him. Harry looked away shyly and he didn't want another death glare. Edward still looked at him.

"Dude he is totally looking at you," Xavier said looking over to the boy. He wanted to glare but he didn't want to make it worse for Harry. The boy seemed to be in a better mood compared to yesterday. Harry looked back at him for a moment and then turned to his friends.

"Come on before we are late," Harry, said walking on. He could still feel those eyes on him as he walked. He was sad that he didn't see his friends until lunch, he was on his own and he walked on to his first class, which was math. What a great way to start the day.

He froze when he saw Edward Cullen by the building he had to go into. He shook his head and walked on when Edward saw him he looked at him. Harry was about to grab the door to open it.

"Harry, can I talk to you," a musical voice asked. Harry froze and he let go of the door instantly. That voice made his heart beat faster and the magic in him rose.

"Yes," He said softly. Edward moved closer to him.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday on how I acted. I wasn't feeling well at the moment, I am terribly sorry." The musical voice said and his topaz eyes looked sad. Harry wanted to say a rude remark but he couldn't find it in himself to do it, it was the eyes.

"It's okay, I am sorry if I bothered you or something," Harry said looking at his shoes.

"You didn't, I am sorry once again," Edward said blinking his beautiful eyes. Harry looked up at him, he wanted to hug him, and it was a nice touch that it started raining.

"You should get inside, I don't want you to be late because of me." Edward said softly like the raining that was pouring down.

"_I wouldn't mind," Harry thought looking into those eyes. _ It took him a moment to come back down to earth.

"Oh its okay don't worry about it," Harry said he didn't like math anyway. They stared at each other for I don't know how long but Harry didn't care. He smiled up at the angelic person. Edward smiled also and Harry thought that he should smile more.

"Mr. Potter! Get inside!" the teacher yelled. Harry snapped out of it and nodded to the teacher. The teacher closed the door and Harry looked back at Edward.

"Guess I have to go," He whispered.

"Yeah I best be off too," the musical voice whispered also.

"I'll see you later Harry," Edward smiled he reached out and stroked his bang from his face and left. Harry turned back to him and blinked. He watched him leave and opened the door to go to class.

The rest of the day actually went fast it wasn't long that he was in lunch with his friends. He sat where he sat yesterday and smiled when his friends arrived.

"You seem in a better mood," Rebecca said smiling.

"Edward apologized for yesterday," Harry said smiling as he took out his lunch.

"So why was he so mad?" Xavier asked biting his pizza.

"He wasn't feeling good," Harry answered. Rebecca nodded eating her fruit and Xavier stopped.

"What? He wasn't feeling good so he glares at you like he is going to kill you!" Xavier almost shouted but Rebecca hit him to stop him.

"Xavier he said he was sorry," Harry explained. "That's what counts," Harry added looking at him. Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine," Xavier said raising his hands in defeat. Harry though could swear he heard a tiny growl from him though.

"So how is your day going?" Harry asked looking at both of them. Rebecca was about to answer when Jessica came by with her pale friend.

"There you are I was looking for you," Jessica said touching Harry's shoulder. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and Xavier rolled his eyes.

"I am Jessica by the way and this is Bella." She said pointing to her pale friend.

"Why don't you sit with us other at that table," she said pointing to a crowded table behind her.

"Um no thanks," Harry said moving her hand away. "I like where I am," He smiled to Rebecca and Xavier.

"Please," she begged and she touched his face.

"Look, he doesn't want to sit with you and he isn't into you, so quite trying its making you look pathetic." Rebecca said looking at her, her green eyes shining.

"No one is talking to you," Bella sneered.

"No one is talking to you either sweetheart," Rebecca snapped at Bella who glared at her in return.

"Just go I wouldn't want to start something," Rebecca said with warning in her voice. She knew how to win a fight; she was in a big bloody war after all. Jessica glared at her and left with Bella.

"Jeesh they are annoying," Harry said. "Thanks," He added to Rebecca.

"Your welcome," she nodded. Xavier started laughing.

"I am sorry I just can't see Jessica last one second with you Rebecca," He laughed. Rebecca grinned and Harry chuckled.

"I mean we took out death eaters in a blink of an eye," Xavier whispered to Harry. Harry looked at them shocked.

"How?" He asked. Xavier grinned.

"We have some tricks up our sleeves," Rebecca winked. Harry grinned at them.

*******

English was just as boring as the day before, he didn't bother to keep Xavier awake. He daydreamed; Edward was **his **Romeo or at least in his weird version of the story. The bell rang and Xavier jumped.

"Oh wow! I fell asleep!" He rubbed his messy hair. Harry laughed at him.

"Well off to science we go! Yay!" He said shaking his hands sarcastically. Harry couldn't help but grin. Harry walked in to find Edward there already. Harry smiled at him and was happy when he got one in return.

"Hey," Harry said sitting down next to him.

"Hey," Edward said smiling at him.

"How are you today?" Harry asked.

"Good, and you?" Edward asked.

"Just great," Harry grinned and he heard Rebecca giggle in the background.

"You liking it here in Forks?" Edward asked looking at him.

"Yeah I like it, its peaceful and I like the rain actually," Harry said writing his name on his paper.

"Really? Why?" Edward asked.

"Its soothing to me," Harry said looking back at him.

"It is soothing when you think about it," Edward said softly looking at the window to see the raindrops sliding down.

"What else do you find soothing?" Edward asked looking at him.

"Um a heartbeat actually, for some reason it helps me relax, I guess just to know that someone is there." Harry said shyly looking down. Edward frowned slightly and knew that his heart wasn't beating in his chest. It stopped long time ago.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked titling his head to him.

"Yeah, I am fine," Edward smiled at him. The teacher started to lecture on today's lesson, not really giving them another chance to talk. The bell rang and Harry stood up putting his papers in his bag. Edward didn't rush out of class today he got up and put his bag over his shoulder. Harry moved so that Edward could go by and Edward moved out and stopped by the door. He looked back at Harry once more then walked off. Harry looked down then back at his friends who were right behind him.

"So much different from yesterday huh?" Rebecca said smiling. Harry smiled back.

"I still think he has bad mood swings, better be careful Harry," Xavier said passing them heading off to gym.

"You're just still grumpy about me taking the keys away," Rebecca smirked looking at an impatient Xavier.

"Yes, yes, grumpy is the word, can we go to gym now." He said impatiently tapping his foot.

"He is such a pureblood," Rebecca said walking on; Harry followed her still in a daze.

* * *

_Author pov: Sorry you guys if i made Bella look bleh, I wasn't really a big fan of her, she got a little annoying after book....1 oops lol. Sorry though! Besides I will get defensive if anyone tries to get between Eddie and Harry lol_

_YAY! Edward/Harry moments! those make the world go round hehehe_

_well R&R please! _

_love; laughingdork101  
_


	5. saving me

Authors say: Woot woot chapter 5 I could have sworn that I had posted five chapters already hahah probably my mind playing tricks. Stupid medicine makes you drowsy lol

* * *

It was still raining outside which didn't bother Harry he smiled once the raindrops hit his head.

Harry rolled his eyes when he got into gym, he really didn't want to dress out today or any day really.

"See you guys in a few," Rebecca waved and headed for her gym. Harry walked into the locker room to smell sweat and colonel in the air. He covered his nose for a moment. He went to his locker that the coach had told him to use. Harry opened it and put his bag in it and changed into his gym clothes. He wore a dark green t-shirt and some black shorts; it seemed to bring out the color of his eyes. Harry smiled softly at his reflection before he went out.

"Alright you guys today we will play flag football!" the coach shouted blowing his whistle. The jocks cheered and the girls frowned but then smiled when realizing contact was in the game. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Jessica eyeing him.

"I'll protect you Harry," Rebecca grinned at him. She put on her own flags and helped Harry with his.

"Just stay away from Jessica and Bella," She advised him and fixing his flag. Xavier was crouched ready for the challenge he seemed to love to use his strength in muggle games.

"GO!" coach shouted he gave a big jock the ball. The jock kicked and it landed in Mike Newton's hands, he ran. Xavier grinned and ran after him, his lion instincts getting the better of him. As much as it looked like Xavier was going to tackle him and Harry knew he could, wondering if he was going to growl and bite also. He didn't he simply reached out and grabbed the flag dangling from his side. Mike scowled at his lose and gave Xavier the ball.

Xavier kicked it hard and some geek boy caught it. He got scared at all those people going after him and tossed it to Harry who caught it because of his seeker instincts. Harry ran looking for the goal. He left someone running to him, he saw it was Xavier.

"Got your back buddy," Xavier said running toward some jocks pushing them away. Harry grinned when Rebecca pushed or more like collide with Jessica so she couldn't get free grabs.

Harry saw the goal it was so close, he picked up more speed and soon his feet crossed the line, making it a touchdown.

"Way to go Harry!" Xavier shouted at him from where he was standing. Harry grinned it was the first time he had gotten a touchdown.

It seemed that Xavier was going to win every game they ever played in gym. It just pumped the jocks even more to try to beat him. Harry knew they wouldn't unless Xavier let them win. The bell rang saying the day was over and Harry went to go change. He drove home feeling much more at ease once he came up the cozy looking house.

********************

The first week of school went by to fast, next thing Harry knew it was Monday again. His first week wasn't bad at all; he and Rebecca, and Xavier had gotten much closer. He was becoming friends with Edward Cullen, which made life even better. Edward was an interesting person, also very sweet. Harry was shocked when he learned Edward doesn't talk to other people other than his family members.

"I think its because he likes you Harry," Rebecca grinned walking with him from her car. She didn't give the keys back to Xavier. Harry blushed and turned to face her.

"Do you really think that?" He asked looking at her. She looked at him softly and smiled.

"That's what I think, but that's just my girly side," She chuckled at Harry's blush becoming redder.

"Oh he is blushing! You better stop before he blushes more," Xavier laughed letting it ring the cold morning air.

"You guys need to stop!" Harry glared at both of them. Xavier laughed still controlling himself while Rebecca smirked but stopped.

"My lips are sealed my friend," Xavier bowed in a gentleman like manner and Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry turned to walk away and watched his feet the rode was really icy today. He heard the sound of a horn and he turned to look at it, a car was speeding toward him not slowing down at it. It was sliding on the icy rode and swerved to the side.

"HARRY!" Rebecca shouted at him. Harry stared back shock he didn't have time to move out of the way or run and if he did he was probably going to run. Everything went silent he moved his legs to start running. He saw Rebecca shouting at him only to hear nothing and Xavier running to him. He looked to see people staring shocked and he saw Edward staring at him, horror on his face as he watched. Harry ran and could feel the car so close to him. His magic was going crazy knowing he was in danger. He tripped and landed on his stomach. He slid and hit a parked car knowing he was going to get a bruise.

Harry closed his eyes feeling a presence around him. He felt iron hard cold arms wrap around him and all he heard was the loud crunch of the car hitting the parked one. He looked around and could hear everything once more.

"I got you don't worry," Edward whispered in his ear. Harry relaxed hearing his voice.

Harry could hear screams and people shouting his name. Harry closed his eyes blacking out.

* * *

"Don't worry Edward, Harry will soon like you," Alice said brightly as she got out of the car and closed the door.

"When?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"I am not saying that would ruin the surprise!" She grinned up at him. Edward growled to himself he tried to go into her mind only she was thinking about something else. When to go shopping is what she was thinking.

"Believe me Edward she is not going to tell you," Jasper chuckled looking at his brother's annoyed face. Emmett let out his booming laughter and people turned to look at him. The Cullen's started to walk towards their class when Alice stopped and froze.

"Alice what is it that you see?" Jasper asked looking at his mate. Her topaz eyes were unfocused seeing something far away.

The sound of shrieking tires going out of control filled their ears. Edward turned to see a car speeding towards Harry and it swerved going sideways. His breath hitched as he saw it so close to him. He saw his friend Rebecca shouting at him and Xavier his other friend running to him. He saw Harry turn to run away but it still was close to him. He tripped and Edward moved knowing he couldn't see him in danger anymore.

Harry slid and hit a parked car. It was then Edward saw two shields going around him and Edward ran not thinking or caring. He wrapped his strong arms around Harry once he reached him. He didn't know if this shield was going to protect Harry or not. The car hit Edward but didn't hurt him because of his diamond like skin. He heard the loud crunch as it hit him and the car that was parked. The two shields became stronger once glass went flying towards them. The glass didn't even touch Harry and Edward was pleased that it didn't thanking the shields mentally.

"I got you, don't worry," He whispered in Harry's ear and he felt Harry relax to the sound of his voice. He couldn't let him go he knew he had to because if people found him like this they would know. He gripped Harry tighter and saw that he blacked out. Edward reluctantly let him going fleeing the scene before people came to the car.

* * *

Author's POV: _OMG! Somebody save my baby! LOL Sorry I had to say that, because its true. Yay Eddie to the rescue, *ways pom poms* Yes I am very hyper but i was listening to my pumped up music and this is what happens lol because listening to Globus "preliator" during this scene is awesome lol. Well i am glad you guys are loving the story it makes me smile like a kid in a candy store. Well glad I had another part of Edward's pov; I think it was good to see his point with the car crash scene._

_R&R please!_

_love; laughingdork101  
_


	6. Wouldn't have surivied without you

Author's say:woot woot chapter 6! Get r' done! LOL Well i am super happy that one: Its St. Patricks day! I am not irish but i love irish people and the color green :) Two: I am feeling way better! Yay no more meds and three: you guys are loving the story that makes everything so much better lol oh! and i am getting my hair done saturday lol

Lets see what happens to my baby! lol Or Harry lol

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see Remus and Sirius standing next to his bed looking worried at him. It then hit him of what had happened, he looked around noticing he was in the hospital; he saw nurses passing by and people talking to the doctors telling them what was wrong.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Remus asked softly stroking his hair. Harry smiled softly at him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"A car was going out of control because of the icy rode and you ran and tripped. You skidded into a parked car and you must of gotten under it because when the car collided with it you weren't hurt at all but you did black out." Sirius explained.

"Harry! Oh Harry!" Rebecca came in and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back knowing she was worried he almost died. Harry had faced death plenty of times but it was a first that he could have died at the hands of a car and not an evildoer.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked and Harry nodded. Xavier was next to her in a minute later and he looked concerned.

"You okay man?" he asked too and Harry nodded. Remus and Sirius went to go find Harry something to drink leaving the trio alone. Harry looked at his arms he had not a scratch on him. Xavier pulled the curtain giving them privacy.

"Thank gosh are shields worked," Xavier breathed looking at Harry to see nothing on him.

"You put shields around me?" Harry asked looking up at them.

"Of course we weren't going to let you just get hit by that car and die because of it!" Rebecca said, Harry then remembered feeling that presence. It had been instinct for her and Xavier to put up shields. Harry was their friend and they always protect their friends not matter what.

"Thank you," Harry breathed looking at them he owned them big time.

"Anytime Harry," Xavier smiled at him. Harry sat up and felt he had a bruise.

"I do have one bruise," Harry said feeling it.

"Oh sorry man probably happened before we could put the shield on. At first I thought I could get you, but the car was going to fast and unless I wanted to let the world know of my powers I couldn't." Xavier explained mad at himself.

"No its okay I understand, besides I have to have some bruises unless people are going to wonder." Harry smiled up at them.

"There was something else that happened before I blacked out…Edward was there," Harry said looking at his friends. Rebecca looked at Xavier.

"How?" Xavier asked looking at Harry.

"I don't know, he was there he held me and told me not to worry. Do you think he could have saved me too?" He asked looking at them.

"It could be possible but he didn't do any spells," Rebecca said not seeing any shield other then theirs. Xavier was zoned out for a moment and he came back down to earth. The doctor opened up the curtain and smiled warmly at him.

"Well mister Potter you are well enough to go home if you like," The doctor smiled warmly still. He was beautiful just like the Cullen's that he had to be a Cullen.

"You took some hit, you should be lucky you just have a bruise and blacked out." Dr. Cullen said looking at his chart by his bed.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Dr. Cullen, sorry busy day," The doctor shook Harry's hand. Harry smiled understanding at him. He felt how cold his touch was but didn't wince.

"Well once your parents come you can go, just get some rest okay," The doctor smiled and he had to go because a patient was paging him. Harry nodded.

Remus discharged him and Harry walked with his friends on either side of him they seemed more on guard now. Harry couldn't blame them though, he felt safe with them next to him. He froze though when he saw Edward sitting in a chair.

He looked up when Harry came into his view. Edward stood up and went to Harry he stared into his eyes. He could see the concern and worry in them.

Edward pulled Harry into a tight cold hug. Harry breathed in his scent and relaxed against him. He loved how his head fit right under his chin closer to his shoulder.

"Thank gosh you are okay," Edward breathed on to his head. Harry smiled and pulled Edward tighter. Rebecca pulled Xavier away and they went to go with Remus and Sirius to get the car warmed up. Harry looked up at him and let go of him. He knew what to say to him but he couldn't in here. He closed his mind and opened up his mind to Edward.

"_Thank you for saving me," He told Edward with his thoughts. _

"_I don't know how you did it but thank you," He thanked him. _Edward breathed as he felt Harry's thoughts entering his mind. Edward stroked his cheek and leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead.

"You're welcome," He breathed against his forehead. Harry felt his magic pulse in him at the contact of his cold lips against his skin. Harry closed his mind and looked up at Edward.

"Come on Harry!" Sirius called. Harry looked at his godfather and nodded.

"I have to go," Harry said and Edward nodded. Harry walked away and Edward turned back looking as he walked away.

***************

It wasn't long until Harry was up and going. He had taken a nap but sense he didn't go to school and neither did his friends they decided to hang out for the day. He woke up to find himself on his couch with Xavier on a comfy chair watching T.V on their new flat screen T.V. Magic was way easy then doing it the muggle way. Rebecca was to his left on another chair reading a magazine.

"Oh you're awake how you feeling?" Rebecca asked noticing him move.

"I am okay," Harry, said he sat up. He wasn't really shaken because I mean he dealt with way worse near death experiences, I think that's why Rebecca and Xavier weren't worried either. They completely knew and understood.

"So what do you guys want to do sense we skipped school," Xavier asked turning off the T.V.

"Hey now we didn't skip…we went to make sure are friend is okay," Rebecca grinned.

"Ha! Such a me answer, I am rubbing off on you Rebecca!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Sadly," Rebecca said looking back at the magazine.

"Why don't we go back to our house? I could use some time to "exercise"" Xavier asked Rebecca. Harry looked up at them.

"Do you want to go hang at our house?" Rebecca asked Harry looking at him.

"Sounds great lets go," Harry said and he was up and about. Rebecca took out her keys and they headed to their fancy car. Rebecca unlocked it using automatic button and they got in. Harry went in the back while Xavier got shot gun. Rebecca purred the engine and drove off. Harry looked around the car was just as pretty on the inside. Harry looked at Xavier.

"Do you guys live far from the town?" He asked looking at him.

"Yeah kind of we need our privacy and lucky the forest is right next to us." Xavier answered turning to face him.

"Yeah we needed a place that Xavier could run around in his lion form." Rebecca said looking at the rode.

"Do you guys have parents?" He asked. Rebecca looking in her view mirror to look at him, her eyes frowned for a minute.

"I do but they live somewhere else, after the war I came here, I just needed some time. My parents know though and they seem fine with it." Rebecca said looking at the rode and smiling when thinking of her parents.

"I didn't really know my parents, I lived in a foster home until I went to our wizard school. After I meet Rebecca she let me stay with her." Xavier explained looking out to window his hazel eyes seemed lost in thought. Harry didn't ask any more he understood Xavier, he didn't really know his parents either.

Rebecca pulled into a driveway that was part of a huge house. You thought that a big family lived in it. It was a made of brick and was two-story. Its glass windows shined as if someone had just cleaned them. Rebecca got out and so did they. She walked up the front wooden door. Harry noticed a rose garden in the front yard and smiled at it. She opened the door and walked in and closed it once Harry was inside. Harry looked around; the house was clean and organized that you couldn't believe that two teenagers were living there. The floor was wooden and it shined too as if it had been cleaned. The walls were painted a cream warm color and had paintings on it. Rebecca walked into the living room and put her bag down on a leather chair. The living room was big with a glass wall that was part of it. A fireplace stood there against the wall, there was a rug under the coffee table. The furniture was leather and a fan stood at the top of the ceiling. A piano was against the glass wall.

"You guys play?" Harry asked he always wanted to play.

"Not really Rebecca has been trying to learn. I play guitar though and cello." Xavier said sitting down.

"That's awesome, I always wanted to play something," Harry said as he sat down on the leather sofa to find it cool he looked to his left and saw the kitchen and if you looked more down a dinning room.

"You guys have a lovely house," Harry said looking around still.

"Only cause Rebecca likes to keep it clean and organized she is a neat freak." Xavier chuckled. Rebecca was in the kitchen making lemonade for them.

"I heard that Xavier!" Rebecca said from the kitchen.

"I hate her good hearing," Xavier grumbled under his breath. Harry chuckled. Rebecca came back with the drinks and put them on the coffee table. Harry took his glass and drank it liking the cool liquid go down his throat.

"So how did you guys meet?" Harry asked he wanted to ask them so many questions and sense they weren't at school they could talk freely about it.

"At are wizard school, we met in are first year actually," Rebecca said smiling remembering the good o' days.

"She became my potion lab partner," Xavier explained. "She saved my butt I was horrible at potions." He added. Rebecca giggled.

"We had been friends sense, even on that battle field," Rebecca said sighing.

"I didn't even know that you guys got into the war, nobody told me that the US got into it." Harry said feeling bad.

"That's because are school only let the best and willing go to war. Rebecca and I were a few of the best and were shipped off to England to go and help." Xavier explained. Harry looked at them.

"Maybe I saw you during a battle were you there during the last one?" Harry asked looking at them. They nodded.

"Are team was winning against the death eaters, we were taking them out easily. That's when we had to deal with trolls and werewolves a few vampires crossed are path. They were harder the trolls were tall and strong. We started to lose people." Xavier explained.

'The vampires were attacking us and hard, they were hungry for blood. Xavier and me spilt knowing we had to help others in need." Rebecca said. "I took the trolls he took the vampires," she added.

"It was then when I was fighting the trolls and defeated them I saw you. You were dealing with the death eaters by yourself. I knew you needed help so I ran to you but got a werewolf cross my path. He was tough to beat I think he was the alpha. I put a shield around you, the urge to protect you was strong and I knew my shield would work. It must have helped because a few minutes later you were done and the dark lord was dead." She smiled softly up at him.

Harry gasped, "I remember now, I felt it the shield, it gave me strength,"

Xavier smiled at him.

"Did you guys fight with magic?" Harry asked wondering how they fought so well.

"Sword skills and magic really, they taught us how, Rebecca had learned from her mother though." Xavier explained.

"We learned how to use shields, become one with are magic and have to not use a wand most of the times. My animagus helped with dealing with the vampires and werewolves." Xavier told him.

"Wow you guys knew a lot being able to do magic without a wand is hard to do I can only do a few things." Harry said he looked at them, they were the war heroes not him. Even though they didn't kill Voldermort, they should get credit. If it weren't for them Harry didn't know if he really would have killed the dark lord all by himself.

* * *

**_Author;s POV: _**_So we learned about Xavier and Rebecca more, which is only half there is so much to each of them, but that's for later chapters. It takes forever to do people's past, I have read some from other stories and they are like in a chapter but the chapter is super dooper long. So that's coming up later!_

_Yay cute Edward/Harry moments those are the best. *waves black and topaz pom poms* ----i love those pom poms haha_

_I love the chapter title because if you think about it, Harry wouldn't have survived without Edward there to protect him from the car and he might not have surivied if Rebecca and Xavier hadn't been on that battlefield also. I love making up the chapter titles!  
_

_R&R please!!!! I love reading those!!!!!_

_love; Laughingdork  
_


	7. Moonlight bliss

Author's say: Woo! Lucky seven! hahah you guys are getting spoiled two chapters per day lol I don't get that with the stories i read lol, maybe like one per week! but its all good! I really think you guys are going to like this chapter lots and lots! *wink wink*

* * *

They talked for a long time before they decided to go outside. Harry told the about Hogwarts and they told him about their school. They talked about themselves and their lives it was so easy to open up more to them.

The sun was peaking out more and Harry smiled at it he did miss the sun. A big lion passed him and Harry had to look twice to remember that it was Xavier. He was a strong male lion with his mane wild and untamed. His golden eyes blinked at him and he ran around him. Harry laughed he acted like a little kitten. Harry walked up to him and petted him smiling he was velvet soft.

"He is a big cat basically," Rebecca, said smiling she was sitting on the grass picking a flower to smell. Xavier growled a playful growl at her and pounced on her. Rebecca put up her shield so he wouldn't hurt her. Xavier licked her face knowing she hated that.

"Ew! Xavier stop it!" she shouted closing her eyes in disgust. Harry laughed as he continued to lick her. She pushed him off with her shield and Xavier landed on his feet. Rebecca was up on her feet and she glared at him. He was a human in a second and he crouched.

"You want to dance?" He asked a smirk playing his lips.

"Oh no lion boy, remember what happened last night a tree caught on fire and another exploded." Rebecca told him looking serious.

Harry laughed it was hard not to seeing how a tree exploding would affect the little town. Rebecca looked at Xavier with a serious face before she shot an air force his way. He ducked and sent one to her. She jumped out of the way and shot him a force of water. Harry watched as their "dance" went on. Xavier ran towards him escaping a hex thrown his way. He picked up Harry and ran with him.

"Hey now! Put me down!" Harry laughed.

"You can't hurt me! I have a hostage," Xavier stopped running and glared at Rebecca.

"Hostage? I have/never will be a hostage!" Harry declared and he pushed Xavier to the ground they rolled. Harry tackled him and Xavier playfully growled at him.

"Tickle him!" Rebecca laughed running to the two boys. She tackled Xavier to who was trying to get away. She attacked his sides and he started laughing his famous laugh.

"No! Get away! I'll attack I swear!" He laughed closing his eyes and trying to get away. Harry joined in on the attack and Rebecca laughed.

"Okay, okay fine you win!" He said breath less from laughing. Harry grinned at him, Rebecca and him high five each other.

"Good team work," She smiled and Harry smirked at Xavier. They rolled onto their backs and stared at the sky admiring it. Harry's mind went to Edward, he taught about the kiss to the forehead and smiled. The wind blew hitting his face and moving his messy hair. He sighed.

He was starting to…did he dare say it? He was falling for him and he knew it, he wasn't really good at love. But then again he only liked Cho at a time, he later then discovered that he liked boys more. He never been with one though and did Edward like him back? Maybe, he didn't know many guys that kissed other guys on the forehead.

"_I think he likes you," Rebecca told him through a thought._ Harry turned his head to see her looking at him. She looked even more beautiful on the grass with her hair and her green eyes staring at him it reminded him of a model during a photo shoot. He smiled at her and then looked back to the sky. He looked to Xavier who was thinking also looking at the sky. He seemed at ease and Harry smiled at him he too was a model at work.

"You should talk to Edward more, you know and maybe ask him on a date," Rebecca told him.

"A date!" Harry spoke out loud and sat up quickly.

"Yeah you know when two people who like each other and want to hang more," Xavier explained he sat up too. "Wait…a date…between who?" He asked looking at Rebecca who was sitting up too.

"I said Harry should ask Edward on a date," Rebecca told the lion. Xavier looked at her and then at Harry.

"That would be interesting you should try it Harry," Xavier said snapping out of his other thoughts.

"I am not!" Harry said. Rebecca and Xavier shared at look and Rebecca smiled wickedly.

* * *

It was 3 am and Edward found himself at the piano, writing a song. He hit the keys softly and stopped and wrote on his sheet the new notes. Even though it was 3 am it didn't feel like it. The Cullen family were still up and about, sense no one around here sleeps he could play as long as he wanted. He played what he had smiling at the softness and beauty of it.

Today had been a long day, what happened with Harry was something Edward will never forget. He had to protect him more, oh what would he give to see into that mind once again. Just once to read his thoughts feeling him, Edward closed his eyes and the music came to him. He hit the keys faster letting his emotion come out through his fingertips. He smiled to himself thinking of Harry. He wanted to tell him, he really did. He wanted to them him who he was, and that he saved him with his super speed and strength. He stopped playing and thought about it.

Should he, could he, and would he? Edward didn't know he wanted to, but he knew that he couldn't just tell anyone about his secret. He had to be careful or his family was at risk, but he trusted Harry. He knew that he couldn't be with him, if he didn't know. He wanted to see him right now…so badly. Did he dare go see him?

He was probably asleep. Edward sighed; he did at times wish he could sleep to make the hours go by faster.

*****

Edward found himself at Harry's house he had followed his delicious scent to find him, he did live far from the town. Edward jumped onto a tree and looked into his window to see him asleep. Edward smiled warmly and looked more into his room. The room was cozy the walls were blue and there was a desk against the wall. Harry's books and homework lay there with a pencil and a brand new laptop. A bookcase too with all kinds of books of literature, Edward smiled brighter when he saw a poetry book. His closet was huge and Edward grinned knowing Alice would be happy to fill it all up with new designer clothes. He heard Harry stir and Edward looked at him.

He wanted to be there and hold him, but did he dare?

_"Can't he will freak out if he wakes and I am there. I supposedly don't even know where he lives yet."_ Edward thought.

"Edward hmm," Harry mumbled in his sleep and turned over hugging a pillow close to him. Edward stopped his breath hitched.

_"He said my name,"_ Edward breathed.

"Don't go Eddie," Harry mumbled once more. Edward smiled he felt his dead heart warming at the words.

"I am not going anywhere," Edward said softly knowing the emerald-eyed beauty couldn't hear him. Edward watched him sleep, sitting on the tree like a statue and smiled when Harry would talk in his sleep. He mentioned him a lot and would talk about his friends and mentioned something about a big kitten. Edward didn't know what he was talking about, but it sounded adorable.

He almost didn't want the morning to come; he wanted to stay like this, watching him sleep. Edward heard Harry's alarm go off and saw Harry's hand reach out and turn it off. Edward looked around and saw no one in sight he then speeded away.

* * *

Author's POV: I think thats adorable hahah I love it as much as i love cannolis! (thats alot lol) Mmmmmm cannoli lol

So I found a song to put as "Harry's song" which I was soooo happy to find! I was just looking for more piano music to listen to while i type. And I found this song and once I heard it I knew. Also its called Moonlight or moonrise but I like it as moonlight cause it goes to the story's name. I was so happy and with the title of the song i was like "its destiny!!!! lol"

Its :_ Moonlight or moonrise by: Brian Crain (_but for some reason some people say its by yiruma, I think its Brian Crain's because supposely he declared it was his, but idk_). _You can find it on youtube heheh if not tell me and I'll put the link on my page :)

R&R please!!!

love; laughingdork101


	8. competitive much?

Author's say: Yay another chapter! I was actually going to post it last night, but i started typing more of the way later chapters that i didn't sorry :P So like i am posting this when i am suppose to be doing my homework shhhhhhhh lol. Today was bleh but good, i felt like crying earlier and i don't know why, but i am good now, just need to sleep probably lol

warnings: a little language but we are all people here lol so its not to bad lol

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked out the window to see the leaves on the tree blowing. He stretched and hopped out of bed. He went straight for the shower; he was in a good mood today actually.

He parked his car in a parking spot in the school parking lot and turned off his car. He opened up his door and took his bag and closed the door. He smiled when he saw his friends already there smiling at him.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Xavier asked grinning.

"Um nothing really I just feel in a good mood today," Harry smiled. Rebecca looked at Xavier then at him.

"Well that's good," She said and looked over to other cars. Xavier looked too and turned back to Harry.

"Ready to go?" He asked him. Harry nodded. Harry felt their shields go up and Harry nodded in thanks their shields were comforting after all. They crossed the parking lot and Harry felt their shields leave him once he was on the school grounds.

"I guess I'll see you guys later in lunch then," Harry said frowning slightly.

"Ah don't worry Harry, it will be quick, it will be lunch before you even know it." Rebecca smiled.

"I hope so because I am really hungry," Xavier said patting his stomach.

"I told you to eat something at home," Rebecca told Xavier looking at him.

"I wasn't hungry then!" Xavier exclaimed and they walked away and Rebecca waved to Harry. Harry grinned they bickered so much like a couple that it was odd that they weren't a couple. Harry turned to go to class. He saw Edward walking to class, he walked with such grace, and Harry could feel his magic pulling him towards him.

_He wanted him._ Harry blinked and shook his head and headed for class and sighed he really didn't like math.

*******

Maybe Rebecca put a spell on or something but the day really did go fast. They had a sub in math meaning a free day, Harry read his book; the other classes seemed to fly by as if time was going faster. He walked into the lunchroom to see his friends in line.

Harry sat down at his seat and smiled when he saw topaz eyes meet his. Harry looked down to stop smiling like a retard and looked back at the topaz eyes. Edward smiled and looked away for a moment to talk to his brother. Harry looked to see if his friends were still in line. He saw Bella Swan glaring at him harshly and didn't know why; she talked to Jessica. Bella looked at Edward with want in her eyes. Harry's hand made into a fist and his competitive side was kicking in, pumping in his veins. She glared again at Harry and Harry knew this meant war.

Rebecca sat down and looked to see where Harry was looking at. She saw the way Bella was glaring at Harry and she glared back. Xavier sat down and looked too, he heard a tiny growl.

"Just ignore her Harry, she is just jealous." Rebecca said unfolding her napkin. Harry nodded but it was hard, his competitive side still in his veins. He sure was going to have fun in gym today.

His competitive streak had calmed down for the rest of his classes but once gym approached, it pumped loudly when Bella glared at her.

"Dude you need to calm down, she is only glaring at you, believe me that's the only thing she can even do." Xavier scoffed and pulled Harry into the locker room.

"I know man, but it's hard," Harry said as he changed into his gym clothes. Xavier nodded.

"I know dude I totally know," Xavier said and he closed his own locker. He didn't wince or jump when he saw Mike Newton standing there next to his locker looking grim.

"Hey Potter you better stop giving Bella dirty looks." He said with venom in his voice. Xavier didn't flinch at the venom and neither did Harry.

"Me? Giving her dirty looks, I am sorry but it's the other way around." Harry explained. Mike looked unconvinced and he glared at Harry more.

"You better watch yourself Potter," He sneered and walked away. Xavier held his tongue and looked at Harry.

"Come on," Harry told Xavier and they headed out the locker room. Rebecca looked at Mike passed by her looking crossed and looked at Xavier.

"What did you say?" She asked her arms crossed.

"Nothing, he told Harry to watch himself, saying he was giving Bella ugly looks." Xavier explained his hands going into a fist.

"Don't worry about it guys," Harry shrugged it off he didn't want his new friends into any fight; he knew what the outcome would be. He was glad though that Edward wasn't here because then Bella would stare at him and his competitive side would shoot through the roof. The coach gave them a free day today meaning they could play a game or sport out sit out on the bleachers.

"Why don't we play volleyball," Rebecca said picking up the ball and passing it to Xavier. "Just the three of us," She added.

"Sounds good," Harry smiled he wanted to get rid of this energy. Rebecca spiked it and Harry hit it as it came down towards him. Rebecca hit it back and Xavier spiked it at her. She smirked and spiked it back to him. Harry jumped and hit it going over the net and Rebecca hit it back. It was an on going game that was fun but let them use their skills they don't get to use very day. Xavier spiked the ball a little to hard getting into the game that the ball went flying and landed near the other side of the gym. Rebecca glared playfully at him.

"Sorry dearest," He called as she walked to go get it. Xavier and Harry stood there relaxing a little bit before the game continued. Harry stretched his leg muscle and stopped when he saw Bella talking to Rebecca.

"OH great," He moaned and Xavier looked back. Xavier rolled his eyes and started walking to her passing people and basketball or volleyballs that were flying through the air. Harry followed and they stopped once they reached Rebecca. She looked calm but her eyes were shining trying to stay calm.

"Is there a problem Rebecca?" Xavier asked and Bella crossed her arms.

"Just let your little friend know that Edward is mine," Bella snapped and Jessica nodded with her.

"Oh please Edward would never be into you," Harry snapped not being able to hold his tongue.

"And he would like you? You're a boy and last time I checked Edward was straight." Bella said as if she knew everything. Harry tried to not show that it had affected him, because he didn't know if Edward was straight or gay. Harry covered up his emotion and glared at her.

"Who is gay here?" Mike asked appearing behind Bella.

"Potter," Jessica sneered. "A faggot!" Mike called at Harry. Xavier growled it vibrated in his chest.

"You better go Potter, before I show you what we do to faggots." Mike smirked. Xavier crouched and was going to attack, Rebecca held him back knowing he was going to attack lion instincts going first.

"You need your girlfriend to restrain you or what?" Mike sneered and Harry felt his anger boil. He knew he could take them out easily, he probably wouldn't have to lay a finger on him and Xavier would have them pinned to the floor crying.

"Come on," Rebecca said trying to pull two teenage boys away from a fight. Harry let her pull him away and Xavier budged after a hard tug.

"We really mustn't get into fights, knowing how we can get," She said while pulling them away. The coach blew the whistle and told them to change. Rebecca let go of them both and turned to them.

"No fighting in the locker room, got it?" She warned them raising a finger to them.

They nodded and she walked to the girls' locker room. Harry went into the boy's and headed for his locker. He changed and looked at Xavier he was cooling down and Harry smiled weakly at him he was thinking too much at the time. Harry patted Xavier's shoulder and Xavier smiled warmly at him. They walked out into the gym and the finally bell rang letting them go home.

Harry walked with his friends and talked to each other. Harry didn't want to bring up what had happened in the gym he wanted to just push it away and move on. He moved here to be at peace and to relax. He wasn't going to get all worked up because of stupid drama from a pale bitch.

_"Oops we need to work on that temper," Harry thought sheepishly.

* * *

_

**Author's pov**: Don't you hate getting competitive? Hahah That happens to me alot and my friends are like "you're just jealous," hahah nope i don't get jealous just competitive, I mean come on someone is entering your game and it turns into a battle lol. Well Bella's being bitachy and MIke said the "f" word! That's a big no, no in my book!

R&R please it makes me smile!!! :)

p;s: _I might later post pictures of what I think Rebecca and Xavier look like! thought you guys would like that! hehehe_

_luv; laughingdork101  
_


	9. just a dream?

Author's say: Yeah i know Harry should have gotten all Rawr and kicked Mike's butt but that time will come.... i have no idea when but its on the to-do list. Fight scenes and fluff/cute scenes are fun to write tehehe

Its already chapter nine woot woot and some much more to go !!!!! i think you guys are going to be happy with the out come of this chapter lol

head's up: italics with out quote marks are just dreams hahah with quote marks and italic in this chapter is part of the dream too.

* * *

Harry did know what the word "faggot" meant even when he was in England they simply said it differently he knew what it meant. It wasn't a nice word it was said with disgust and hate, the key points of anger. Harry leaned back in his computer chair and looked up at the ceiling and tossed his pen in the air and caught it. He wasn't going to deny it, he was gay and if someone asked him he wasn't going to lie about it like most people do. He was "out of the closet," and into the world. He remembers Bella's words and he tosses the pen up to catch it once more. He really didn't know if Edward was gay or if he just in general liked him. Rebecca said he did and he wanted to believe her. He should, she was wise for her age and she probably seen this hundreds of times.

Harry noticed the time on his alarm clock and sighed, he went and closed his book and laptop. He stood up and went to change for bed. He looked at himself in the bathroom as he changed. He wasn't really buff like Emmett Edward's brother. But he wasn't weak; Harry smirked at himself as he flexed his muscles in the mirror. He washed his face and put his pj's on and headed for his room. He climbed into bed and turned his lights off with his wand. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He was dreaming again of Edward. Edward was hugging him tightly like he had at the hospital. Harry smiled in his sleep.

_Edward hugged him tighter and Harry blinked Edward was really strong. Edward lifted his chin with a cold finger and smiled at him. Their lips met and they kissed each other softly. The scene or dream then changed. It was as if he was seeing it through the eyes of someone else. He saw himself running away from the car that swerved and was heading straight for him. Edward had a look of pure terror on his face as he watched him trip and skid on the icy rode towards another car. He saw Rebecca's and Xavier's shields being released and heading for him wrapping themselves around him strongly. He saw Edward take off in a super speed toward him, no one else saw him as he ran. He wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him tight to his chest. The car collided with him and it crunched loudly it didn't hurt Edward. The metal bent as it hit his back and Harry saw as the glass went falling only to have his shields to protect him._

Harry woke up and sat up looking around. What kind of dream was that; it was so real that it had to be real not some dream. He shook his head and wondered if he was seeing it from some else of what happened.

He looked to the window thinking he saw someone there. He saw nothing but the tree near his window. Harry got up and walked to his window. He opened and shivered at the coldness of the air. He looked out to see no one near his window at all. He even looked up to see no one trying to get on his roof. Harry closed his window and headed back to bed. He covered himself with his covers and snuggled into his pillow.

_"Does Edward really have that strength and speed?" Harry thought to himself before his eyes closed._

_*********************  
_

"Guess what?" Rebecca said bending over the table to look at Xavier and Harry. She had been a few minutes late to lunch.

"I don't know what?" Xavier asked looking at her than at his fruit. Harry ate his apple and looked at her. Rebecca grinned and slammed a paper down on the table. She stood up straight and beamed at them. "A dance," she simply said. Xavier still munching as he read the filer looked back up to her.

"So?" He asked. Harry looked at Rebecca questioning he knew what she was going to say.

"That means dress shopping!" Rebecca grinned bouncing a little. Xavier rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head he knew that's what she was going to say.

"So you decided to go to the dance?" Harry asked looking at her wondering if she was just going by herself or was she asked.

"Not just me of course, you guys too," Rebecca responded. Xavier stopped eating and swallowed and looked at her serious.

"What do you mean us? When did we decide to go? And why are you buying a dress you have hundreds of dresses." Xavier said looking at her.

"One: It will be fun, Two: I don't have hundreds of dresses and besides they are too fancy for a high school dance, and last: because I said so." Rebecca explained smirking at the end. Xavier put his fork down and stared at her. He rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't going to win the argument. She did look imitating when she was standing tall and they were sitting down.

"Sure Rebecca sounds…fun," Harry said and he smiled kindly to her. Xavier looked at him.

"Yeah lovely," Xavier said sarcastically. Rebecca beamed at them.

"We should go shopping this weekend, it's next Friday," She said as she finally sat down and started eating her salad.

"Well guess we are going into town then huh?" Xavier asked looking at her then his applesauce.

"Yup," She chirped she was definitely going to be in a good mood all day.

***********************************

"Harry is going to the dance," Alice said a few minutes after zoning out on one of her visions.

"What?" Emmett said looking at her. Edward looked up from his book he was reading. He saw Alice smile at him and he looked back down at his book.

"So…I was thinking," She started.

"I already know what you're thinking," Edward said.

"Well I don't," Rosalie said glaring at Edward and turned to Alice.

"That we all or maybe just a few of us go to it, it should be fun." Alice said looking at the rest of her family. Emmett started to grin.

"That would fun, I could show off my dancing skills," He smirked and Rosalie giggled. Jasper laughed at loud.

"You mean running into objects as you try to dance around the house," He laughed.

"Hey I am practicing, I am getting better right babe?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"He is getting better, not hitting as many things as before." Rosalie said defending her mate. Emmett grinned stupidly like a kid getting his mother to yell at his younger brother instead of him. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Well if you do go, then I am going just to watch you Emmett." Jasper said trying to not chuckle of past memories of Emmett hitting the table or the couch.

"Than I guess we are all going then, which means -," Alice started.

"Dress shopping!" Rosalie jumped in smiling and she bounced a little. The boys of the family groaned.

"You two go alone!" Emmett said.

"Oh come on you need a nice suit or tux." Rosalie said to her grumpy mate.

"Do you know how many weddings we have been to?" He told her.

"We have plenty to choose from," Emmett said.

"We have many dresses but we are still shopping," Alice said and she got up and sat on Jasper's lap and smiled up at him. Jasper kissed her cheek and looked to his grumpy brother.

"You might as well just stop arguing, we are not going to win." Jasper told Emmett. Emmett sighed and leaned back against his chair. Edward looked from his book to where Harry was laughing with his friends. The sound was pure sweetness to Edward and Edward couldn't help but smile at him. He looked to see Bella Swan looking at him too and saw the want in her eyes. Edward rolled his eyes and looked back down to his book. He heard her huff and he looked back up to Harry and smiled and wave. Harry smiled back and waved shyly.

"You guys need to get together already," He heard his friend Rebecca say. Edward smirked to himself; it was totally true

* * *

Author's POV: sorry if its short but if i kept going it was going to be a long chapter, it seemed like a good way to stop hehehe. AHHHH *gets tackle hugs* i do appreciate them though, hugging is the best lol

Well i have been meaning to do this in the earlier chapters but sense its always late/ or i am suppose to be doing homework i don't, sorry. I was going to explain shields to those who don't get it.

To me a shield is something a witch/wizard can put up to protect themselves or others. Just like how they can block their minds, they can block their bodies from harm or spells. You can either do a weak shield *most beginners* or powerful shields *like Rebecca and Xavier*--- Their's is strong that even Voldermort had to put some energy to get rid of it. It can be put on more then one person depending on their power and strength.

Hope that cleared some confusion if you still have questions feel free to ask ;)

R laughingdork101


	10. shopping isn't so bad

Author's say: Yay tomorrow is friday! YAY lol I need a weekend and i have lots of Ap homework but maybe i'll be able to get most of it done and still have time to type/compose .

warnings: language just like two bad words i think.....oops lol and some violence teheh :)

* * *

Rebecca had taken 4 dresses into the dressing room and Xavier fell into a chair waiting for her to come out. Harry leaned against the wall waiting. They had drove to the city to go shopping at the huge mall. Harry was happy to see the city of Seattle it was nice to see big buildings other then small ones. They had left in the afternoon it took awhile though; traffic was very busy. It was a fun car ride; Harry liked car rides, believe it or not. Even then floo travel is way fast it is fun just to enjoy the scenery.

Rebecca came out in a turquoise dress that was long and it was strapless. Xavier blinked twice looking at her, she looked pretty with her hair out and she smiled at them.

"What you think, no or yes? I thought it was to plain, love the color though," She said looking down at her dress.

"In the maybe section," Harry said looking at it. Rebecca nodded. Xavier crossed his legs in a formal way a man does at times. His hand was on his chin and he examined Rebecca as she opened the door to be wearing a medium black dress with a v-neck.

"It makes your eyes stand out, but I don't know seems to dark for the event." Xavier said and Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah I was thinking that too," She said and closed the door to try another. Harry looked at him; surprised he gave such an answer.

"Believe me I have done this hundreds of times to be able to answer like that with critic ness," He shrugged and Harry chuckled. Rebecca came out in a semi-dark red dress that was long and it strapless also.

"I like that one," Harry said smiling at her. Rebecca smiled back. Xavier still in his "examine" posture looked at her closely.

"Twirl for a bit," He asked. She did gracefully.

"I like it," Xavier said and Rebecca smiled sweetly at them both.

"Yeah I am going to take this one and the last one the white one. For another time," She said and she closed the door and went to change.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" She asked from behind the door.

"Sounds good," Harry replied.

"Then we'll get you guys your suits." She said as she opened the door taking her two dresses.

"Sounds like a plan," Xavier said sitting up.

*****************************

The Cullen boys sat in the dressing room while the girls were trying on dresses. Only they didn't ask them what they thought. Emmett tapped on the chair impatiently and Jasper was zoned out feeling others energy around him. Edward was entertaining himself with listening to the random thoughts of all the people at the mall.

_"This makes me look fat!"_

_"Dang she is hot!"_

_"Should I really buy this or save my money?"_

_"I am flirting with the girl at the register…how desperate,"_

_"Shoes!"_

_"Please no more stores after this one!"_

_"I pull off this outfit better then her,"_

_"Ugh that shirt was to tight for her, but I don't want to admit she gained weight,"_

_"How many long will Rosalie take?" Emmett asked._

"Just a few minutes she has picked her dress already and so has Alice," Edward said answering his question. Jasper and Emmett smiled at each other. Rosalie and Alice walked out of their room having their dress in hand they went to go pay for it.

"Now lets go shopping for you guys," Rosalie grinned at them. Emmett rolled his eyes but stood up and walked with his mate. Jasper followed Alice and Edward walked by himself. He stopped and sniffed the air. He smiled, Harry was here; he could smell that delicious scent.

*****************************

"What color would you like your suit sir?" The man asked Xavier.

"Black and would be nice with a silk dark blue shirt," Xavier told them. They had decided that a tux would be to fancy for a dance, even though the dance was formal, but it wasn't suppose to be that fancy.

" Black for me also and a green shirt ," Harry, said the man and he nodded and went off to get the colors.

"You guys are going to look really nice in them," Rebecca smiled. Harry and Xavier went into their dressing rooms and changed into the suits.

Harry came out first not wanting to look in the mirror; he never thought he looked good in suits or anything like that. Harry turned around as she heard Rebecca gasp. He saw himself in the mirror and he was taken back he didn't look bad; he looked…amazing. He didn't want to sound cocky but he did the green brought out the emerald in his eyes. His messy hair was a nice touch and the suit fit him well. Rebecca clasped her hands together.

"Edward is going to love you!" She beamed at him; Harry blushed deeply. Xavier chuckled knowing that he was blushing and came out. He too was looking amazing, just another day at modeling at a photo shoot for him. He smiled his charming smile and Rebecca chuckled.

"You looking awesome Xavier as usual," she said.

"Why thank you dearest," He grinned he looked in the mirror next to Harry.

"I say Rebecca you are going to have two hot guys at your arm when you enter." Xavier grinned trying to keep a serious face. Harry laughed out loud.

"So you will take those two?" The clerk asked.

"Of course," Rebecca said standing up and heading to the register. Harry and Xavier went to change.

******************

They went to other stores looking around, Rebecca bought some perfume and jewelry. Harry and Xavier bought some CD's, Xavier loved rock music sense he played guitar but also classical too because he played the cello. He wanted to really put the two of them together one day if he ever made a CD.

It was when they were heading out when Harry noticed two guys following them. Harry pushed it away he didn't want to seem paranoid they were probably just heading out too. He kept walking with his friends. It was getting dark and Rebecca was looking for the car.

"Hey sweetie!" one of the guys called. Xavier stopped and turned around to glare at them. Rebecca ignored them and kept walking Harry walked next to her

"Hey babe, come back!" They called and they walked faster to them.

"Back off!" Xavier snapped at them once they were close.

"What do you got a problem? I am just talking to a pretty girl," one guys asked looking at Xavier challenging him.

"Yeah I have a fucking problem with you acting like a dumb ass," Xavier snapped. Rebecca looked at Xavier.

"Leave it Xav," She said the car was close anyway; they could just leave.

"What you going to do about it punk?" The other guy asked. Harry looked at him and got in front of Rebecca. The first guy took out a sharp knife. Xavier looked at it not scared he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Put down the knife bud before you hurt yourself," Xavier sneered at him. Rebecca let out her shield to the three of them. The guy with the knife jumped at Xavier and Xavier jumped forward. He kicked the knife out of the guys' hand and tackled him to the ground. Pulling his arm back. The other guy went to help his friend. Rebecca high kicked him the face and punched him in the gut, it happened so fast Harry had felt like he barely blinked. Rebecca threw the guy to the floor and put her foot to his throat.

"Get the fuck out of here before I really hurt you," Xavier warned venom in his voice. Harry winced at it, he was used to Xavier's happy, playful, friendly voice. Xavier let the guy go and he turned to leave. Rebecca let the guy go and he got up to follow his buddy. Xavier turned to Rebecca.

"You okay?" He asked; she nodded. Harry looked at them both.

"What about you Harry?" Rebecca asked looking at him. Harry nodded.

"Don't worry about me, I almost forgot you guys were brilliant fighters for a second," Harry breathed and Xavier chuckled.

"I could have gone crazier on them, but didn't want to, people might see," Xavier said and he opened the car door.

"Here you deserve to drive," Rebecca said handing Xavier the keys. Xavier grinned at them.

"Put on your seatbelt Harry," Rebecca said as she put the bags in the backseat next to him. Harry nodded.

"With Xavier driving of course I am," Harry said bucking up.

"Hey now! I don't drive that crazy…okay maybe I do, but you like it." Xavier teased starting the engine once Rebecca got in.

Harry had to admit that Xavier did drive a little fast but he did like it. It reminded him of flying on a broomstick. Harry found himself smiling and rolling down the window enjoying the breeze hitting his face.

"Least he likes your driving," Rebecca said looking at Harry then at Xavier.

"Told you he liked it," Xavier chuckled looking in the view mirror. Xavier turned up his CD that was blaring Coldplay's "clocks".

"Lights go out and I can't be saved," Xavier half shouted, half singed. Rebecca laughed.

"Tides that I tried to swim against," Rebecca sang after Xavier.

"You've put me down upon my knees," Harry sang and laughed. They all joined it singing the song they knew to well for their own good.

********************

They dropped Harry off at his big house and Harry got out taking his bag.

"Bye guys, thanks!" He said waving at them. Harry walked in smiling as he heard their car speed away. Harry went up the stairs quietly knowing that his parent's were asleep. He opened his door and put his bag down and jumped onto his bed. He was tired he let sleep take over.

*********************

Edward was at his window once he had left the mall, he knew Harry was passed out, Alice told him. He watched Harry protectively. It had taken a lot to get him for not going to the parking lot and ripping those two guys apart. Emmett had to restrain him while Alice told him that his two friends were going to take care of it and he didn't have to worry. It was hard though not to worry, he wasn't going to lose Harry, and he was going to always protect him no matter what. He didn't go because he knew he couldn't control his anger and Harry would see him as he truly is.

A vampire... and he didn't want Harry to find out that way, plus he didn't want others to see it would put the family at risk. He sat on his seat at the tree and sighed. Harry was so peaceful when he slept; he looked so beautiful. Harry didn't really talk much in his sleep, but he shocked Edward when he opened his mind up. Edward saw his dreams and what he was thinking of. Edward grinned when he saw Harry dreaming about him.

Edward truly deeply wants to just hold him while he slept. He wanted to smell him, hold him close, hear his heart beat; hear his lungs breathing in and out. Telling Edward that this was really, not just some cruel joke.

"You should just tell him at the dance," Alice told Edward once he came home in the morning the sun was coming out today.

"You think that will be a good time?" Edward asked looking at her. Alice nodded.

"It would be so romantic," Alice smiled and Edward went to her thoughts. Alice cut him off thinking of a Latin song she was trying to learn to sing. Edward growled to himself he hated when she did that.

* * *

Author POV: Alice knows! AHHHHH!! *Runs away* LOL

I can't wait for the dance, cause dances are fun! hahaha Aw poor Edward so protective :( He should be happy that Harry has Rebecca and Xavier to take them out :P

OKay so like someone said i should get a Beta.... :\ sorry you guys! But one: I don't even how that works...and two: I really don't...yeah. Because I for one don't really let people read my work, except for this ,all my friends and family have no idea except you guys YAY. I think that Beta's read your work and correct it but I don't really like the idea of someone going in and changing my work...you know what I mean? Maybe its a pride thing or something werid, but I like fixing stuff like this by myself. Even though I don't catch all the mistakes, its okay like one miss spelled word isn't going to hurt anyone. OKay no hating or rudeness in this all :)

Besides i got mad in dance class earlier...oops hothead much?

R&R please!!!!! hehehe they calm me down! LOL

luv; laughingdork.


	11. just dance

Author's say: so like its later past midnight over at my place :P Sorry it took me so long to post this !!! I am going to probably do the second half tomorrow *yes this is going to be in two parts*HAHA!

So I am in a sweet sixteen for my bff and its tomorrow so i am going to be gone for a long time and she kidnapped me today for practice for a very long time :P It was fun!!! hahaha

* * *

The days leading into the dance were going fast next thing Harry knew it was the day of the dance. Harry wondered if Rebecca had yet again put a charm or spell on the clock. Girls were talking about their dresses that whole week and how they were going to do their hair. Boys were asking Rebecca out left and right. Rebecca let them down nicely saying she was going with her friends. Girls were asking Xavier and he smiled his charming smile saying he was going with friends. He did promise some a dance though. Harry tried not to chuckle it was hard. Girls even asked Harry out! Which surprised him thinking that the gay rumor had reached everyone. Maybe all the girls thought they could make him straight or just didn't believe or hear it.

"I am sorry he is taken," Rebecca would tell the girls before Harry could answer.

"Sorry!" Xavier would call out as they left. Harry blushed knowing whom they were talking about.

"You don't even know if he is going!" Harry grumbled to himself. They heard though and Xavier smirked.

"You don't know that my friend," He grinned. Rebecca nodded.

"What I am going to do with you guys," Harry sighed as they walked to their cars at the end of the day. Xavier smiled his innocent smile.

"Just be ready by 7 okay?" Rebecca said and Harry nodded.

"Bye love," Rebecca called out as she got into the car, Xavier winked at him and got in the car. Harry sighed it was going to be a long night.

*********************

Harry James Potter took out his new suit and laid it out on his bed. He headed for the shower and knew that he couldn't take a really long one. He had 30 minutes until Rebecca and Xavier came to pick him up. He had lost track of time, doing his homework, eating dinner and talking with Sirius and Remus at the table. He had to rush upstairs and start getting ready. Harry washed his hair and his body and turned off the shower. He dried himself and dried his hair; he didn't want to get his suit wet. He ran to his room and was glad that he was in a two story, he could imagine if someone walked by to see some teenager running around in a towel.

Harry put his boxers and then new slacks; he slipped on his satin dark green shirt. He buttoned up all the buttons except the last two and put on his dark suit on top of it leaving it open.

_"Okay:_

_Shower: checked_

_Clothes: checked_

_Shoes: checked," Harry thought._ "Hair!" Harry spoke out loud remembering that is what he had to do last. He went to his bathroom trying not to run like a mad man. He looked to his mirror and took his comb and tried to tame the crazy messy hair. He was determined to make it look nice, he gave up it was going to be messy. But at least it-looked good messy not the kind when you just got out of bed messy. Harry smiled to himself he need to relax, I guess just the thought of Edward being there made him nervous. Harry brushed his teeth longer than necessary.

"Relax you don't even know if he is going," Harry told himself. Harry went back to his room to get his ticket. He looked in the mirror once more.

"You look good kiddo," Sirius said leaning against his wall smirking. Harry turned to him.

"Thank you," Harry replied. Sirius walked up to him and smiled at him.

"You look so much like your father except your mother's beautiful eyes," Sirius he patted Harry's cheek his eye twinkling. Harry knew he missed them as much as he goes. Harry just missed warmly.

"Now you have fun at your dance, but no trouble, okay," Sirius winked wickedly he of all people couldn't say that with a straight face. Harry nodded smiling at his godfather. He heard the knock on the front door.

"Oh must be your ride," Sirius said and he headed down stairs. Harry put the ticket in his pocket and went down stairs. Sirius opened the door to see Xavier looking dashing and Rebecca looking lovely.

"Hey we are here to kidnap your godson," Xavier smiled his charming smile. Sirius grinned at him.

"He is all yours just bring him back in one piece," Sirius told him.

"Will do sir," Xavier grinned.

"Oh Harry you look amazing," Rebecca smiled at him.

"Thanks you look lovely Rebecca," Harry smiled at her, she really did. The dress went with her skin color and her hair looked silky and shiny. She didn't put make up on, but she didn't even need it.

"Let's go before we are late," Xavier said. They headed out, Harry bid Sirius goodbye and hugged him tightly. Harry got into the car and they drove off into the night.

*********************

Xavier parked the car in the parking lot of the hall that the dance was going to be placed at. It was a nice place it had a garden out side with a big water fountain. It even had a balcony near it. Behind the building was the forest. People were already staring because of his hectic driving and just their car in general it was supposed to be a really fancy car.

"Wow didn't think the school pick something like this," Harry said looking at the garden.

"Yeah well people denoted," Xavier turned off the car and stepped out. Rebecca stepped out next and Harry did last he was looking at the water fountain. People were already going into the hall others were waiting for dates and friends.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked them, Xavier held out his arm.

"Of course," Xavier grinned. Rebecca took his arm.

"So ready," Harry breathed and held his arm out. Rebecca took it and they started walking. Harry felt weird Xavier and Rebecca walked with just grace. When they reached the sidewalk people stared at them and moved out of the way. Harry was glad it wasn't by how retarded he looked. Xavier grinned and Rebecca looked sweetly and Harry couldn't help but grin.

They entered the hall and it was decorated beautifully. The tables were set up with table coverings and flowers and petals with candles. Balloons were at the tables and were pure white and silver glowing in the light of the candles. Ribbons hung from the ceilings and more balloons. The dance floor was shiny and some people were already dancing to the music playing. Drinks were being sold at a booth with a guy in a vest like tux. No alcohol though much to some of the teenagers dismay.

"Picture time!" Rebecca said and pulled out a camera. "Serious one okay guys," Rebecca said and Xavier grinned. They got closer and Xavier being the tallest held out the camera. They all smiled in this picture and took another one the same way.

"Okay now a funny one," Rebecca said and Harry stuck out his tongue. Xavier did kissy lips and his hand was in his hair in a dramatic pose. Rebecca made a mad face at Xavier stealing her pose. Harry laughed once he saw the picture.

"Gosh I am getting that one as a magical one," Harry laughed.

"I love it," Xavier said. "Look how sexy I look!" He grinned childishly. A few more pictures were taken stupid ones and funny ones. One in which Harry jumped into Xavier arms and they looked scared, like Shaggy and Scooby. By then most people were here and Harry looked around, a lot of people did show up to the dance.

Harry froze he saw the Cullen's show up through the doors.

They seemed to glow; Emmett came in grinning at the dancers. He was in arm with Rosalie. He wore a black suit to with a white shirt under. He looked brilliant even though he was bulky. Rosalie looked more like a goddess with her violet colored dress that fitted her body right. Emmett quickly pulled her to the dance floor. Rosalie laughed at her lover's enthusiasm. Alice and Jasper came in looking like that most adorable couple ever holding hands. She wore a light blue dress and some shiny diamond jewelry Jasper smiled at her he wore a black suit with a gray shirt it suited him well.

Edward was breath taking to Harry, he looked dazzling he wore all black. It made his eyes stand out more and his skin glow.

"Wow," Harry breathed. Edward followed his sister and brother running his hair through his hair. Girls stared at the cute couple and the single Cullen by himself. Boys stared at Edward in jealously as there dates stared at him.

"Damn," Xavier said looking at Edward. "He almost makes me give a run for my money," Xavier added. Rebecca hit him playfully and Harry smirked at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen lets get ready to party!" The dj said and people cheered.

"I am going to play a song for the couples that like to really get down!" He said and girls cheered and boys smirked.

Xavier looked at Rebecca. "You want to?" he asked; Rebecca grinned.

"Why not," Rebecca smirked. Xavier turned to Harry.

"I am sorry love, I will own you a dance," he winked and Harry laughed out loud.

"You guys go show them how to get it done," Harry said after he quieted his laughs.

Couples were all around and Xavier and Rebecca were more in the middle. Emmett Cullen was there too with Rosalie Cullen. Jasper and Alice watched an amused look on Jasper's face. The Dj started playing the song "Circus". Rebecca and Xavier faced each other as the music started, her hand on his chest and his hand on her back. Once the music started he dipped her and pulled her back roughly, her hair was flying. They danced as if they had been doing it sense they were one years old. Xavier would dip her, spin her, he even picked her up, making people gasp. When a whip sound out came out of the song, Rebecca pretended to whip him making him look at her with a seduced smile. On the break dance part they showed off their skills that even Rosalie seemed impressed with them. Once the song ended Rebecca and Xavier posed. People cheered having to form a circle around them and Emmett and Rosalie. Harry grinned at them.

"Woah, Woah! We are having a dance show basically," The Dj, said impressed with the four dancers. Rebecca walked to Harry breathing heavily and she smiled at him.

"Dang guys is there anything you guys can't do," Harry said smiling at them.

"We may have to think about that," Xavier said panting.

"Let's get some juice," Xavier said and they headed for the booth. People stared at them as they walk and told them how great they were. They played some hip-hop in the background and Harry looked around. He saw Jessica talking to Bella who had Mike at her side. Bella saw him and glared at him still and Harry glared back. He looked away not wanting to deal with it.

He looked through the crowd and saw Edward Cullen leaning against a pillar smiling and laughing at his siblings. Some were dancing others were sitting in a table next to where Edward stood. Harry looked at Edward; he gawked at him. To see him laughing and smiling plus that outfit it was too much for Harry's magic. It was pulling him to him, not caring at all.

_"He is so beautiful," Harry thought looking at him._ Edward stood there against the pillar looking around, laughing at Emmett doing a stupid stunt. He caught Harry's gaze and it made his breath hitch. He looked amazing, breath taking, the way the green brought out his eyes and how his eyes looked.

_"He is to beautiful to just be a human," Edward thought looking at him from afar._

"You should go to him," Alice told him and Edward stopped gawking at him.

"You should," Jasper nodded encouraging him. Edward nodded.

"You should go to him Harry," He heard Rebecca say to him.

"You sure," Harry asked nervously. Xavier nodded and so did Rebecca.

"We will be dancing if you need us," Rebecca said and she pulled Xavier. Xavier winked at him and grinned. Harry smiled back shyly.

* * *

Author POV: HAHAHHA I left like a werid cliff hanger lol

Sorry yall but I didn't want to put the rest yet, its in the next chapter! tehehe

Probably post it tomorrow when i am back from a party, it will give me some crazy ideas lol

R laughingdork


	12. Trust

Author's say: Yay the other part of the dance!I was called "cruel" for not posting it all lol Sorry! But i can be an evil person at times :P So its the next part of the dance yay!

by the way: I did my ap work, went to the party *teheh* and got this chapter out!  
I should get a sticker.

* * *

Edward started walking toward him; Harry had started walking towards him too passing the people and getting through. Edward moved with such grace passing the people they were on opposite sides of the hall, which was pretty big. Edward wanted to just run to him, but didn't knowing he would super speed. They met and Harry couldn't help but stare at him, music was blaring in the background but all he could see was Edward. Edward smiled down at him, his topaz eyes shining.

"You look beautiful," Edward breathed looking at him. Harry looked down blushing.

"You really do," Edward said showing Harry he wasn't joking. Harry blushed harder and looked at him.

"You do too," Harry said looking at him. They had gotten closer and were looking into each other's eyes. Harry held his breathe, it seemed as if Rebecca and Xavier were too who were dancing from a good distance. Alice looked like she was giggling at the couple. Their bodies were pressed together and Harry could feel Edward's coldness.

_"He is so cold, and yet so warm," Harry thought._ Edward stroked his face. Edward smelled amazing his breath that hit his face as he looked up at him was addicting. Harry closed his eyes.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are going a slow song," The Dj announced to the crowd. A soft piano song started. Harry opened his eyes and saw a bunch of people on the dance floor with their date or lover. Alice was with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie. Edward smiled at Harry and held out his hand inviting him. Harry took his cold hand and Edward smiled when he didn't wince at his coldness. Harry's hands went around Edward's neck and Edward's hands were on Harry's hips. Harry looked up to Edward; Edward smiled softly to him. Harry put his head on his shoulder.

_"And I never want to let you down, Forgive me if I slip away," The singer of the song sang._ They rocked side-to-side, Harry felt relaxed.

_"When all that I've known is lost and found, I promise you I, I'll come back to you  
One day" The singer sang._ The beat got a little faster and the singer vocalized.

_"Sometimes it's hard to find my ground. Cause I keep on falling, as I try to get  
away from this crazy world!" The singer vocalized on the word world._ Edward had taken one of Harry's hands and they moved in a graceful way. Almost like a waltz, as the singer vocalized they spun. Edward was looking at Harry with such love and adoration; Harry could see nothing but Edward, as everything else turned to silver glass. Harry's heart beats loudly it was calling to Edward, he knew he was falling faster as the same love in his eyes stared back at him. Edward picked him up and spun then put him down. Once the singer started singing once more they went back to their waltz.

_"And I never want to let you down. Forgive me if I slip away. When all that I've known is lost and found, I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day." The music was ending softly._

_"Where is that old friend gone? Lost in a February song. Tell him it won't be long, til he opens his eyes, opens his eyes." The singer said softly._

The song ended with a few piano keys. Edward stared at Harry and Harry blinked. People cheered at the song and Edward caressed his face. Harry looked up at him and smiled. Edward grabbed his hand and held it and kissed it. Harry breath hitched as he kissed his hand. They walked out to the garden; Harry could feel eyes on him. Knowing it was the Cullen's and Rebecca and Xavier Harry smiled. He even smiled more when he saw Bella looking crossed. Harry sat on one of the benches there outside. Edward sat next to him and turned to look at him. It was just the two of them outside.

"Harry I-,"

"Edward I-," They both started but stopped and chuckled. Harry still held his hand.

"You first," Harry said looking up at those topaz eyes. Edward smiled softly then sighed running his hand through his hair.

"You shouldn't like me Harry, I am dangerous," Edward breathed getting serious. Harry looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly. Edward stared at him.

"I could hurt you…I am a monster Harry," Edward said he turned away and looked to the moon that was shining it was a starry night. He got up and walked to where he was next to a marble rail that was pure marble. He looked up to the sky still. Harry got up and went next to him.

"I don't understand Edward, you're not a monster, I have seen monsters," Harry breathed remembering the battle.

"Harry…I am a vampire," He said softly looking at him. Harry looked at him. He didn't look like the vampires he remembered; they looked vicious and had bloodlust all over their face. Edward had nothing but love in his.

"Edward, you are not a monster," Harry said and Edward turned to him.

"How do you know that," He said in his musical voice.

"Because when I look into your eyes all I see is love," Harry said softly. "What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." Harry added touching Edward's face.

"I love you Edward, not caring if you're a vampire… I am a wizard," Harry said the passion in his eyes, as he declared his love.

"A wizard," Edward breathed looking at him.

"Yes, supposedly a very powerful one actually," Harry said softly looking away to the stars too. Edward pulled Harry close to him.

"So the wizard fell for the vampire," Edward said and Harry smiled shyly looking up at him. Edward leaned in and was right next to Harry's face.

"I love you - those three words have my life in them" Edward said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Soul meets soul on lover's lips" Harry said before they met in a passionate kiss. Edward smiled at Harry's poetic words. Harry pulled Edward closer to kiss him more. They broke apart, Harry breathed. They kissed again and it was more intense. Harry found himself pushed against the rail and Edward kissed him with longing. Edward broke the kiss and stood back a little. Harry was going to kiss him again, but saw that his eyes looked darker. He caught his breath; his kisses were intoxicating.

Edward stood still like a statue for a moment then he came back to earth. Edward growled and Harry looked around. He jumped out of the way as a spell went past him landing on his stomach. Edward turned his attention to the attacker; he was crouched down ready to attack.

"Death Eaters," Harry breathed he looked up and got back up. Harry took out his wand and Edward was in front of him in a second. The death eater threw a spell that Edward dodged easily he growled ferociously at. Harry threw a spell back only to have the death eater send it back. Harry threw it back twice as hard. Another death eater jumped over the rail and Edward crouched at him growling at him. More were coming and Harry blinked.

"It was hard to find you potter but we did," The death eater smirked. The double doors opened and were closed. Rebecca threw an air force knocking most down. Xavier growled.

"Death eaters," He hissed and his eyes flashed a dangerously golden. Xavier and Rebecca's shields flew around Harry, themselves and Edward. Edward jumped and tackled a death eater to the ground. The death eater screamed in terror when Edward snapped their wand in half.

"Vampire!" Another shouted. "Kill it!" Another added.

"No!" Harry shouted and he shouted a spell at the death eater killing him. Rebecca took out a mini sword and swung it at a death eater killing its shield and cutting him in the throat killing him.

"Told you it was a good idea to bring it," Xavier said to Rebecca and he attacked a death eater growling at it like a lion. Jasper and Emmett came out taking in the scene.

"You keep others from seeing!" Jasper told Alice and Rosalie who nodded. They closed the doors. Jasper attacked a death eater and killed it quickly. Emmett took on two who were deadly afraid of him. A death eater jumped to attack Harry. Edward jumped up meeting him and taking him down. Edward broke his neck a second later. Rebecca sent a strong air force that ended the death eater's lives. Xavier killed the last one with a death grip and let it fall to the floor lifeless. Rebecca wiped her blade and it put it back in a strap under her dress.

"Death eaters, How?" Harry asked looking at Rebecca and Xavier.

"Just because Voldermort is gone, doesn't mean his followers are, most are hiding." Xavier said.

"Emmett get Jasper now!" Edward shouted to Emmett. Emmett hugged him tightly with his arms. Jasper's eyes were pure black he smelled the blood on the floor of a dead death eater. Jasper struggled and hissed at his brothers.

"Vampires," Xavier breathed and he looked to Edward he saw the color of his eyes. Xavier crouched at Edward and growled at him. Edward got in front of Harry and hissed instinctively at the lion.

"Xavier no! He means no harm, Edward would never hurt me," Harry said getting in front of Edward putting himself to the untamed vicious lion.

"Xavier stop! He wouldn't hurt Harry I know," Rebecca, said her eyes shinning brightly.

"He is a vampire Rebecca! We have seen how those are, heck we have even fought them," Xavier turned to snap at Rebecca, his eyes were pure golden.

"He is different, he isn't like those vampires we fought Xavier," Harry snapped at his friend, Xavier stood back at Harry's anger.

"Trust me," Rebecca said and Xavier looked at her then Harry and last Edward. He straightened up and his eyes turned back to their normal hazel color.

"Fine, I believe you," Xavier breathed. Emmett super speed Jasper away into the forest and Edward looked to where they had disappeared, knowing they were going to be back once the blood was cleaned and gone.

"Lets get rid of this," Harry said looking at the dead death eaters. Harry flicked his wand and Xavier and Rebecca flicked their wrist and the bodies and blood were gone. Edward sniffed the air.

"It was as if they were never here," Edward said looking at Harry. Rebecca nodded and pulled Xavier back into the dance hall.  
Harry turned to look at Edward, Edward was right by him in an instant. Not a hair out of place on him or a wrinkle on his expensive shirt. His eyes though were still a darker color than their usual topaz color one.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Edward looked down at him.

"Yeah, just…hungry, the blood it," Edward stopped once he looked at the floor where the blood had been two seconds ago. Edward turned to Harry and watched him. Harry looked at him.

"You're not afraid?" Edward asked.

"Why would I be," Harry said looking up at his vampire beauty.

"Because you are near a hungry vampire who happens to love your scent," Edward said sniffing the air, smelling Harry's scent. Harry just blinked. He wasn't scared of Edward, because he had dealt with vampire before and two he loved him.

"You wouldn't hurt me, I trust you," Harry said and he got closer to him.

"You shouldn't trust me so easily," Edward said and he looked down.

"I do though," Harry responded to him and held his hand.

Emmett and Jasper came back with Jasper looking way better his eyes were topaz now. They went inside to find their mates; you could tell the dance was ending already. It was getting pretty late. Rebecca came out and looked at Harry.

"We are leaving Harry," She said and smiled softly to her friend and his vampire.

"Okay be there in a second," Harry said and he turned to Edward.

"Guess I have to go," Harry said sadly, it truly was a wonderful night, other then the death eaters coming but it was really a wonderful night. Edward touched Harry's face.

"Will I see you soon?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"Of course," Edward smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry kissed Edward's jaw.

Harry let go of his hand and started walking away looking back though. Edward smiled softly at him. He still looked angelic even with his eyes dark.

* * *

_Author's pov: EEEEEEEEEEEE finally a kiss after 12 freakin chapters !!! LOL_

_awwwww don't we love protective Xavier :P So like I read a review saying that they thought that Rebecca and Harry were related...um so like they are not related at all just to clear that up. I guess the eye color is what made people think that but i thought that Emerald was different then bright green...idk. So Rebecca,Xavier, and Harry are not related in any way whats so ever ;D_

_by the way : the song that was playing when Edward and harry were dancing was :"February Song," by: Josh Groban. He is a amazing singer i thought his voice was just great for the moment. Sorry I didn't put the whole song in the story though like skipped the middle part lol._

_R&R please_

_off to bed!!!!! lol_

_luv; laughingdork101  
_


	13. Mate

Author's say: Well I finally got another chapter out! I had like half of this done a few days back then did the other half. Sorry yall! But I had AP homework and my math teacher was just piling this homework on us it was horrible lol. I would have written more this week and published it but i had some emotional issues.

It would be hard for me to write lovey dovey scenes when you feel bleh because the guy i like i found out that he likes me friend :( I was sad. I met him at the sweet 16 and we have been talking ever since, maybe i can woo him lol. But yeah i got all girly and had moments, you ladies know what i mean!!! :D

* * *

Harry didn't want to tell his parents about the death eater attack tonight, maybe in the morning. It was a full moon anyway; Remus was out hunting probably. Sirius was with him so he knew he was going to be home alone.

"I think you should just tell them in the morning," Xavier said in the car as shotgun as Rebecca drove them to Harry's house.

"Yeah that's what I am planning to do," Harry said looking out the window and then at Xavier.

"Crazy night huh?" Rebecca asked looking at the rear mirror.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Totally," Xavier said looking at her. "See and you thought it was going to be stupid to bring your sword." He added.

"Well most teenage girls don't bring swords to dances Xav," Rebecca said driving.

"Shot most girls don't even have a sword, they have pepper spray." She added.

"Pepper spray? Please that's so useless, I mean with the things we fight it wouldn't help that much." Xavier said.

"Surprised you even brought it," Harry said thinking Rebecca would totally ignore Xavier's request.

"Well I wasn't going to but, listening to Xavier about things like this is usually a smart idea. Besides no one would know if I had it." Rebecca said.

"Unless you were going to be a naughty girl," Xavier teased and Harry chuckled. Rebecca glared at Xavier and hit him.

"Ouch,"

Rebecca parked in Harry's driveway; she turned to look at Harry.

"You going to be okay?" Rebecca asked and Xavier turned too.

"Yeah don't worry about me guys, I am okay," Harry said and he smiled softly at them. Harry got out of the car bidding them goodbyes and he went inside his house. It was empty like he knew it was going to be. It was cool and dark and Harry went upstairs to his bedroom. He put his suit on his computer chair and started to undo his buttons. He shed his silk shirt off and folded it neatly and put it in his hamper. He took off his pants and changed into his pj's. He fell onto his bed and smiled when the coolness of it hit his skin. He snuggled into his pillow and wrapped himself with the covers and closed his eyes.

*****************

Harry opened his eyes when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He jumped a little; he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Its just me, I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said softly next to Harry's ear. Harry relaxed once he heard that voice, he relaxed against his cold body. Harry turned to face him.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," Harry said smiling.

"I couldn't stay away especially after what happened," Edward said and he stroked Harry's hair. His eyes were topaz color again and Harry was happy to see that, he loved that color.

"Did you go hunting?" Harry asked and Edward nodded.

"Yeah otherwise I would have been here when you got home," Edward said and he pulled Harry closer to him.

"Edward…do you hunt people?" Harry asked, he had to know; he wouldn't stop loving him if he did. But he knew his family and friends would freak a little if his boyfriend vampire drank people's blood.

"No, I hunt animals," Edward said.

"Really? That's cool you should go with Xavier," Harry said smiling at the thought.

"Xavier hunts animals?" Edward asked.

"Sometimes, he is an animagus, he can turn into an animal at anytime he wants. He is a lion so I wouldn't be surprised if he did hunt." Harry said he snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Sounds fun, hmm maybe we should; can you do that?" Edward asked. Harry shook his head.

"Can't do that, wish I could though." Harry said and he stopped once he realized he couldn't hear Edward's heartbeat.

"I am sorry I can't comfort you with my heartbeat," Edward said sadly, his eyes looked sad and Harry frowned.

"Oh Edward don't worry about it, its okay, hearing your voice, seeing you, feeling you this close to me, and smelling your scent comforts me way more." Harry said smiling up at his vampire. Edward smiled and kissed Harry on his cheek.

"You're too sweet," Edward said and he kissed Harry on the lips softly. It was a long kiss that made Harry blush after words. Edward chuckled at that.

"Sorry, can't help it," Edward chuckled.

"Its okay, I can't help it either," Harry said looking to him.

"Its like I am drawn to you, even my magic is pulling me to you," Harry said looking at Edward's eyes.

"I know you're addictive," Edward said and he smelled Harry. Edward kissed him again.

"I can't get enough of you," Edward breathed near Harry's ear once the kiss was done. Harry blushed again. Edward bit Harry's ear gently and Harry gasped slightly. A little shock of pleasure went down his spine. Edward's lips met his neck and Harry froze.

He could feel his own heart beat beating loudly against Edward's lips. Edward closed his eyes and kissed Harry's neck. He seemed to love that spot probably because he could hear his heart beating. The feeling of Edward kissing him was like he was flying again, his magic was pulling him to him. He felt Edward's tongue on his skin and gasped loudly. Edward pulled away and moved to the window. He looked statue for a moment Harry sat up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at his vampire worried. Edward nodded.

"Yeah just give me a minute, your scent, your blood," Edward added he looked down. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and looked at Edward. Edward came back slowly his hands raised showing he meant no harm.

"I am not going to hurt you," Edward said and he sat on the bed.

"I never thought you would," Harry smiled softly to him. Edward sat next to him. Harry looked at him.

"Is it okay to kiss you?" Harry asked. Edward smiled.

"Yeah it is," Edward chuckled. Harry kissed his lips softly enjoying it. It made his head spins around and around. Edward kissed him harder and Harry fell back on the bed, his head spinning.

"You okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah just your kisses…" Harry said he let his head stop spinning. Edward smiled a crooked smile that made Harry's heart beat faster. Edward lies down next to him.

"So you're a wizard huh? What is that like?" Edward asked.

"It's just like being a human only you have powers and can use magic. Magic really does make life easier though." Harry said he looked at Edward.

"So how do you know if you're a wizard?" Edward said he stroked Harry's hair.

"Um you start showing signs when you are little, like me if I got angry or sad something could happen like a glass cup exploding. In England you get a letter to a school for witches and wizards. Most kids though I suppose their parents tell them. I didn't have my parents." Harry said looking at the ceiling when thinking of them.

"What happened to your parents?" Edward asked.

"They died trying to protect me from an evil wizard, he killed them. I was only a baby," Harry said sadly and he looked at Edward. Edward stopped stroking his hair and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Harry," Edward kissed his head, he wish he could make it all better.

"Its okay Edward, don't worry about it," Harry said to Edward's chest.

"How can I not worry about it when my little wizard is sad," Edward said to Harry looking down at him. Harry looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Edward's chest right where his heart is. Edward smiled at him.

"So when did you turn a vampire?" Harry asked wanting to know more about him.

"In 1901," Edward said.

"Wow you're old, how old were you when you turned?" Harry asked looking at his vampire.

"17," Edward chuckled he stroked Harry's hair.

"Yeah I know my hair is messy," Harry said looking at his hair.

"I like it," Edward said and he stroked it again. Harry grinned at him.

"17 forever huh? I could get used to that," Harry smiled and put his head back down on his chest. Edward chuckled softly.

"Being a vampire has its perks, but it's hard…you have to control your bloodlust," Edward said he stroked Harry's back.

"Do you have trouble with controlling your bloodlust?" Harry asked. Edward paused for a minute.

"I used too when I first turned into a vampire, but everyone does. I haven't in a very long time, until I met you." Edward says softly Harry looks up at him.

"Really? Out of everyone," Harry asked. Edward nodded.

"Out of the whole school and town, just you," Edward said and Harry looked at him.

"Why do you think I smell so good to you," Harry asked. Edward smiled sweetly.

"I think…because…you are my…. mate," Edward said softly he ran his hand through his own hair. Harry knew he would be blushing if he could.

"Your mate," Harry breathed he thought about it. Harry smiled. He kissed Edward's jaw and lips.

"Sounds about right," Harry said against Edward's skin and Edward grinned.

* * *

_Author's POV: I love Rebecca and Xavier they make me smile! LOL So we had some cute fluff moments and the word mate came up. DUNDUNDUN! LOL I think its cute! HAHHAHA_

_R&R please it just makes my day!_

_ love; laughingdork101  
_


	14. His guardian

Author's PoV: Ugh i finally got something out of me! I knew once i saw the Harry Potter movie something would just pop into my head. I love the ending of this chapter! its the best!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDD

* * *

Harry opened his eyes quickly; he sat up and felt Edward tense next to him.

"Harry are you all right?" Edward asked him with concern in his voice. Harry looked at Edward then nodded. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you just, I had a weird dream." Harry said softly looking down at his hands which were now on his lap. Edward sat next to Harry and curled his arm around Harry's smaller waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked looking at him.

"It was just how an old friend died," Harry said softly shaking his head. He didn't really want to think about it again, he came here to get away from death. Not to think about it again and again until it drives him insane. Edward seemed to catch on and just held him close. He kissed his forehead.

"You're dad is coming up," Edward said against his forehead. Harry looked at him.

"Really? Right now?" Harry asked and Edward nodded.

"Crap!" Harry said getting out of bed. Edward super speed into the closet and Harry decided to sit back on the bed. Waiting near the door seemed a little weird.

Sirius knocked on the door, coming in smiling brightly at him.

"Breakfast is ready you know," Sirius smiled.

"Okay I am heading down," Harry smiled pushing the dream out of his head. He looked to where Edward was and headed down stairs.

He knew he was going to have to tell his guardians about what happened last night. Not really thinking it was good to add the "vampire mate" in there. A werewolf would not like that one bit.

"How was the dance," Remus asked sitting down with his coffee sugar cubes going in there magically.

"It was fun, had a good time. Um I have to tell you guys something though." Harry started thinking it was better to just cut to the chase. Sirius and Remus shared a look and looked at Harry.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius asks warmly.

"During the dance, death eaters attacked me when I was outside. I am okay though I swear, Xavier and Rebecca helped me get rid of them." Harry explained his guardians looking like they were going to raise hell. Sirius looked mad, he couldn't help it, his godson being attacked here! Out of all places, they came here to have a break, to relax. They didn't need their past following them around. Remus sighed and looked at Sirius patting his hand. Remus looked tired the moon was draining him and now he had to worry about Death eaters.

"I don't want you guys to worry about me I mean I have faced worst things, just be alarmed." Harry says to them looking at them. He wanted to bring up Edward, but something told him another day. Didn't want to kill them with crazy news.

"We're just glad that you're okay Harry," Remus smiled and Harry smiled back.

*******************

With breakfast over Harry went up to his room and opened the door to see Edward back and in something else then he wore last night.

"Woah when did you change?" Harry asked closing the door. Edward smiled at him.

"When you were at breakfast," Edward replied. Harry walked over to him.

"I told my parent's about what happened last night," Harry said.

"I am guessing they didn't go crazy," Edward said looking at Harry.

"Nah, a little mad but they know I have gone against crazier stuff." Harry said going to his bed. Edward was next to him in a second.

"I didn't tell them about us, you see one of my parent's is a-," Harry started.

"Werewolf," Edward finished.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"We can smell them, surprised he hasn't picked up my scent yet," Edward stated.

"Yeah but its probably because he is down stairs, and this house is just to big." Harry said looking around.

"It's cozy though, big but cozy," Edward said snuggling more into Harry. Harry smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

"So you didn't tell them?" Rebecca asked putting her lemonade down on the coffee table in their big room.

"Not about Edward, I had a feeling I should wait." Harry said leaning back against the leather chair. Rebecca nodded.

"You have to tell them though," Rebecca declares.

"I know, I will," Harry smiles. Rebecca smiles back. Xavier came into the house looking quite pleased; he had gone for a run.

"Hey mate," Xavier said smiling his charming smile at Harry. Harry smiled back.

"Hey Xav," He replied.

"Good run then?" Rebecca asked and Xavier nodded grinning.

"I put the charms up already while I was out there," Xavier said sitting down in another chair.

"You guys are putting up charms?" Harry asked. Two pure warriors like them surely didn't need more protection.

"Yeah, can never be to careful," Xavier grins and Harry shrugs.

"I am not going to be surprised if Remus and Sirius do that too." Harry said.

"How is Edward by the way," Rebecca asks smiling, Xavier seemed to get tense and Rebecca shot him a look. Harry felt a little awkward now; here was one friend who seemed to be okay with Edward. Then there was one that didn't seem to be okay with Edward. It was like getting a smile then a glare at the same time.

"He is fine, he went to go hunt for a while with his family, so I decided to come hang with you guys." Harry smiled. Xavier nodded and Rebecca smiled brightly.

"Excuse me," Xavier said getting up and then taking his leave. Rebecca sighed and looked at Harry. Once he was out of earshot she turned her green gaze at Harry.

"What is wrong with him?" Harry asked. He felt defensive for his friend not liking his boyfriend but it was Xavier. Xavier was his best mate now, he couldn't be mad at him. It was like being mad at Ron; you just couldn't do it. Thinking of Ron made him frown slightly he did miss Ron dearly.

"You see Harry, Xavier is very protective of his friends. Its just that's how he always was. It didn't make it easier when he lost some friends in the war." Rebecca explains and Harry looks at her then to where Xavier left.

"So he is afraid something is going to happen to me because of Edward," Harry says looking to her once more.

"Yes, cause with death eaters, you can fight them and so can we. Xavier can just kill them easily not thinking twice but with Edward, you like him…a lot. He knew it would kill you if something happened to him. So he has to just hope that nothing happens." Rebecca explained and Harry opened his mouth to argue.

"I know, I trust Edward completely but give Xavier time. He will come around eventually." Rebecca said and Harry shut his mouth. He couldn't blame his friend, the war had cost many lives of people they knew and cared about. Xavier had every right to be protective and see Edward as dangerous. But Harry didn't see Edward like that, no not at all.

*************************

He heard the soft strong sound of a cello being played and knew Xavier was playing. Rebecca looked at the sound. Harry got up and followed the sound, he felt like he should talk to Xavier. To tell him he knew how he felt and hope to get on even ground.

He went to the music listening to it, it was beautiful, and it's seemed to pull you to it. Captivating you. Harry went to the room and Xavier stopped and looked at him. The lion put his instrument down.

"Hey Xavier um look I am sorry, I know-," Harry started.

"It's okay Harry, don't worry about it." Xavier said looking up at him friend. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you sure, cause I know how you feel about Edward. I trust him though Xavier and if you don't that's just fine, take all the time you need." Harry said explaining really fast, he felt like if he didn't explain fast Xavier would just slip away.

"I know just," He sighs. "I have lost people Harry all my life. It's not easy of all people you should know. It makes you see the world in a different view at times and I just get very protective." Xavier spoke softly and Harry left like he was opening up to him about his past. Something Rebecca says he doesn't do often. Harry sat in the chair across from him and his full attention on him.

"I never knew my parent's just like you, but unlike you, I don't have picture's or no one has ever talked about them to me. I just assume that I look like one of them or a mixture. I knew they were both wizard's though. You see at the orphanage, they don't really tell you about your parents even if you ask. They like to keep it hush-hush, but sometimes you wonder if they just simply don't know or they don't want to tell you." Xavier explained his voice soft and graceful not happy and dorky like he is used to. He places his Cello against the nearest wall.

"I just like to think I will find them again one day, see them for the first time. But who knows maybe they live far away or died during the war." Xavier said looking to the window at the gloomy sky.

"What was your childhood like Xavier?" Harry asked pushing his luck already. Xavier hazel eyes seemed to be going back.

"It was nothing special, I lived in an orphanage Harry, and you don't get to enjoy it as much like Rebecca did. Holiday's were nice though. I was always waiting for my mom or dad to just walk in and I would know the minute I saw them that they were my parents. Years went by and my friends were finding homes and I wasn't. I thought something was wrong with me." Xavier chuckled slightly and Harry was glad to hear that noise.

"I started noticing that I could do things with my mind if I wanted to, if I was sad something would happen. No one really noticed it though, which I suppose was a good thing. I always was attracted to the lion feeling connected to it for some reason. I didn't leave the orphanage though until I was 11. I was going to wizard school in the US. That's were I met Rebecca and we have been friends ever since." Xavier looked to Harry and Harry blinked.

"I was an ordinary student, I didn't feel like I was anything special but my teachers they kept telling me I was different that I would become a strong wizard. Maybe even stronger then you or Voldermort, I thought it was stupid, I mean you were this great powerful wizard how could some orphan be anything compared to you. At that wizard school they taught you more then at Hogwarts. Especially with the war they taught some to fight, manly the "gifted" ones. That's why Rebecca and me can fight so well and teachers were stunned when they noticed how strong are shields were. Rebecca and I got the title "_The chose one's guardians_," People were starting to say we were going to help you in the end of it all." Xavier smiled it finally reaching his eyes.

Harry looked at him wondering why no one had ever told him about "_The chose one's guardians_."

Xavier looked majestic as the sun peaked out a bit and shined, his eyes flashed gold his form strong and tall and his posture straight. He was _his_ guardian, going to be there forever and always as long as he lived. The lion and the wizard, they seemed connect even more now in some sort of way that Harry couldn't explain.

* * *

Author's say: _I loved it! :D I like going through Xavier's past just to see how him and Harry are connected in ways. There is more to Xavier's past that i have known sense i made him up in my little head :D. Rebecca's turn will come soon so yay! _

_R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lol_

_luv-laughingdork101_


End file.
